


Between These White Lines

by TavecIncertum



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Android!Markus, Angst, Black Mailing, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Conkus - Freeform, Creampie, Dark, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealer au, Drug Dealer!Connor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Freeform, Human AU, Human AU!, Human!Connor, Human/Android Romance, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long Shot, Loss/Grief, M/M, Mannor, Mental Abuse, Mentions of Suicide, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC behavior, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Rating: X, Referenced Overdose, Referenced depression, Relationship turmoil, Romance, Semi-Clueless!Markus, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Tragedy, Triggers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vague Mentions of Castration, Violence, Whump Fiction, hardcore smut, heavy drug use, implied gang rape, rk1k - Freeform, use of marijuana, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: It’s been three years since Connor Anderson’s addiction started and along the way, he’s given up his pride, his happiness and more times than not, his body. Whatever it takes to make sure he’s numb and not thinking about his life. It’s better to be consumed in chaos than it is to settle with a sea of emotions.Out of nowhere comes Markus Manfred. A machine made to look, sound and act human and ultimately cater to any possible needs a human could have. Only something is different about him, he doesn’t follow orders like the rest and he certainly acts as though he runs on his own morals and ethics. He spends his time willingly taking care of another human with an addiction problem and easily finds himself wanting to do the same for Connor.With enough persistence, Markus makes his way into Connor’s life and oddly enough, the man accepts it, out of what could be sheer desperation. It’s been years of hell on earth for him and when he’s in Markus’ arms, for even a moment, everything seems alright. It won't be easy though. Connor's hatred for androids is a familial belief and one that isn’t easily forgotten, even if you’ve gone and fallen in love with one.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	1. New Connections

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of disclaimers: 
> 
> Leo is useless in this fiction and just serves as a purpose to have Markus and Connor meet. His story is garbage.  
> I took an innocent man (Captian Allen) who had all of 5 lines in the game and made him a monster.  
> Not all the edges of this fiction are buffed out.  
> I mainly wanted a WHUMP fic about Connor struggling with addiction and confiding in Markus because he isn't human. Also had a strong need for human Connor to be Hank's son, (To be precise, step-son from his wife's previous relationship. Just in order for the age to fit just right so I can peg him as about 28 - 29 years old.)  
> Furthermore, I wanted Markus to not have all the answers this time. What if Carl's death wasn't the deviation point and he wasn't Robo-Jesus? He'd be just as stressed out and confused as the other deviants. 
> 
> If you read all these 'forewarnings', good on you and thanks for letting me cover my ass. If you didn't and you just got to this point, I really hope you enjoy this story. I poured hours of time, effort, research and the like into it and enjoyed every second. 
> 
> Thanks for letting me take ya'll to the dark side of tropes and AU's. Stay peachy guys.

Frustration grew behind tired brown eyes and an anxious tic brought a males hand up to peer at the cellphone in his hand. He was expecting someone and the thought of new, foreign interaction for some reason bubbled nausea in his gut. He was used to this, he sold drugs for a living. Strangers were no big deal until they were. Then they were usually extremely big deals and even harder to deal with. There was the hesitation of snitches and running mouths around the city because word spread faster than a starving flame to kindling. There were no secrets in Detroit for long.

Impatience manifested in various physical movements in Connor, whether it be his hand pushing his hair forward from the nape of his neck or the fact he couldn't stay still; both were blatant signs of intoxication he'd spent years trying to conceal. Red and purple fought for dominance in the streaks that ran up under his eyes as a reflection of two things: his lack of sleep and how badly he abused his sinuses.

“Come on where the fuck are you..” He muttered impatiently, watching as people bustled about to their normal business and commuted by the means God gave them. Some were fortunate enough to have bikes or scooters and others walked by the sweat of their brow. Either way, point A to point B was a constant mindset that seemed to be the only means of keeping some on track. Connor was no exception to that observation.

Through the crowd blended in another population of 'humans', their only detail speaking otherwise being small LEDs lighting up their temples. Rich or poor, refurbished or newly owned, custom or bare-bones; androids had become a social norm. At least normal enough to become the latest divergent of hatred, racism and the like. While humans themselves couldn't manage to get along with what few differences they have outwardly, they were more than able to band together and agree that androids were more of a problem than a solution to anything. Thus open portals for victimless abuse that was still immediately jarring to witness when both parties looked so damn similar.

In the mess of bodies passing one another, one stood out in particular and Connor found himself curious in the back of rapid-fire thoughts. He'd never seen a model of this kind before and that's why it struck him as odd, usually, you could spot three in a crowd and two on the sidewalk. This one, however, looked abnormally unique and fashioned after a darker-skinned male. More than likely a mixed heritage of both dark and light complexions, his skin a rich, creamy mocha color. The second noticeable feature was the contrast in his eyes, one just a shade darker and richer in pigment. Upon closer inspection, his iris' were two different colors. An earthy jade and a bright island blue.

Connor lingered staring at him for longer than he wanted to realize but it became harder and harder not to as the robot headed straight for him. At first, it riddled anxiety into the back of his spine and for some reason, kicked on his fight or flight instincts. He wanted to run for all he was worth the closer the android got. Not so much because his presence was overwhelming – quite the opposite, actually – but more so because it was almost instinctual.

“Can I help you?” Connor questioned when the male approached him and stopped a few feet away. Too close, even at such length, it was too close. His heart picked up and started to thump behind his ears and paranoia crept into his core. Was this a sting? Was he about to get busted?

“I'm your 2 o'clock.” The android stated, “Markus Manfred, I'm here for Leo.”

So this one had a name, fancy. Even proudly claimed the last name of its owner. Nauseatingly endearing for a supercomputer.

“Follow me.” Connor huffed, turning on heel and walking up a flight of walled-in stairs. “Don't touch anything either.”

“Understood.”

Twenty-one stairs. That's how many Connor counted religiously as he ascended or descended the rickety set. Number seventeen had a triangular crack in it; he'd torn open his knee many times walking up in a daze. One far too similar to what he experienced now.

The pair entered the apartment and made the trek down the hall, four separate spaces seeming to be sectioned off by the miniature corridor. Connor took them to the last door and opened it before ushering him inside quickly.

“So they're sending androids to do foot traffic?” The question that burnt its way onto his tongue until he said it. Hopefully, they didn't program him with feelings that could easily be stepped on.

“I go for Leo because the less he's on the streets the better,” Markus informed, voice coming out far gentler than Connor anticipated now that they were surrounded by silence.

“So you literally get drugs for him.. that's amazing I'm impressed by technology now. Would I trust one with my child? Probably not, would I send them into the hood to pick up a bag? Maybe. Maybe.” Now that they were in seclusion, his mouth ran unchecked and his jittering movements picked up attention from the android who spent patient time scanning him over.

His heart-rate was rapid and his limbs were trembling without their external temperatures being deemed cold. He tried his best to get a chance to look at the man's face but he'd yet to look him in the eye and dodged every glance that even shot his direction. “I'd rather keep him safe, not out roaming the streets where he could get killed.” Markus tried.

“Safe?” Connor snorted in response with his eyes finally coming to look him face to face. “You're buying him drugs, Markus.” His hand extended eagerly for the cash he was expecting and as soon as the android retrieved it from a pocket, he counted it diligently. Once assured it was the correct amount, he extended a bag full of white powder and it was pocketed quickly.

“What would _you_ suggest I do?”

Just as Connor thought this ordeal was done and over and he could escort him out, the android asks a question that he almost didn't think he heard correctly. He was asking him, a stranger – and from all he knows, a coke dealer – for his advice? On a matter that obviously held some personal values and meanings along with it?

Strangely enough, he found himself answering and honestly at that. “I would cut him off. Of everything. Let him crash and if he makes it through detox? The kid'll be just fine. Right now you're no better than I am.” Such a concise response and for what? A robot that willingly brought home cocaine for its human? And what was that mimicked emotion he saw swirl behind stained glass? Surely the sea in his eyes became stormy. It had to be how high he was, that's the only reason he was taking this seriously.

“That's enough free therapy, I'm not a charity clinic.” Connor cited, giving a dismissive hand gesture towards the door.

Markus froze for a moment in thought and what had just been said, swirled around in his head and echoed. Could he just cut him off? That was so dangerous given everything he'd read. This man might have been just being an asshole and trying to sound smart. However, he had to agree with the contrast of his enabling. He certainly wasn't doing the aforementioned male any favors by helping him supply himself to the poison of his choice. It was something different every week.

“Did you short out or something? Go, go home.” Connor snapped, watching the male spring back to animation and give a nod. “Something tells me I'll see you again.” He breathed, watching the robot slink out the doorway like a cat with its tail between its legs.

He spent a few moments longer than he wanted, pondering why there was such a trusting expression across the androids face when he asked that question. He assumed that they didn't have the discretion that people themselves developed over time. He didn't know not to ask anything of a stranger, let alone serious-sounding advice from someone in a worse position. What or who else would ask a random drug dealer for serious life advice? None other than the greatest gift to mankind, the robotic slave.

And as Connor predicted, a habit formed through the next few weeks that didn't surprise him in the least. Time after time he'd get a notification and it would be sealed with Markus' id number, sometimes twice in a day would they see each other. It all depended on Leo's use and craving, the key factor to if he was going to see the android in his living room again. It always started with a greeting, the android would usually tell him 'Good morning!' or 'Evening.' Such a polite formality that it grated on Connor's nerves and became an insufferable trait about the humanoid.

Then they would exchange money for the product, Markus would wish him a good night and they would part their separate ways; but this time was different. The android was acting differently and it was starting to make Connor's skin feel like crawling away from him.

As he counted over the money, he felt the heat of a foreign stare being burnt into his face and it was starting to irritate him. Despite the android not having a physical presence, Connor's hyper-vigilant senses were all too aware when someone was staring at him and it left a hollow feeling swirling in his chest.

“Could you knock it the fuck off Markus?” He was none too shy to reproach the android, “You staring is-”

The male more than breached his personal space and left but a handful of inches separating them. Fingers picked his chin up and tilted his head, synthetic brows cinching together as he stared down the injuries he'd sited on Connor. A bruise wrapped around his neck and his jaw was black and purple all the way down the side of his face. Red smarted the outline of trauma done to his skin and Markus identified the indentations of a belt buckle close to his ear. Someone had wrapped the leather so tightly around his throat that he wore the marks of binding where the hide had been stitched together.

It took Connor all of two seconds to shove the android away and slam his forearm into a plastic one; knocking the touch away from his face as quickly as it had come at him. “Don't touch me! God, you're being fucking weird today.”

Markus started to say something but after a bit of processing the possible outcome, he decided against it. Instead, he backed away from the man and lowered his head in a subtle apology. He watched how Connor moved and paid extra attention to the shift in his step. He was walking lightly and his posture suffered slightly for it, extra care being taken on the right side versus the left. He was further injured but there was no proving it, that was his pointless conclusion.

“Here. Take it and hurry up out of here, I don't want you here when he comes.” Connor instructed, handing the goods to the robot so it could be stashed on his person. No sooner had he spoke of the devil, a heavy hammering started on the door frame outside the door and his heart-rate spiked tenfold.

“Shit. Just go.” Connor opened the door for them and outside stood a tall, angry-looking man looming over the entrance. “Excuse us.”

Markus slid past the man, only to look over his shoulder as the brute made his way into the room and the door slammed without hesitation. Voices barked at one another and he had to stave off the temptation to charge back into the room.

_“So you fuckin' androids too?! Goddamn slut!”_

_“You really wonder why your wife left you?”_

_“You won't make it out well from that comment, boy.”_

The clatter of furniture made itself known even from the stairway and guilt seeped into Markus' chest from the fact he'd just left the scene. For some reason, he wanted to rush back in and be a white knight to the fragile seeming human that he'd gotten a chance to interact with. Despite the rough seeming exterior, he could tell there was something else brewing within the brunette and he felt like he was close to finding out. Whatever it was, it seemed to be eating at him harder and harder as time went by. More than likely what he'd witnessed was the returning of his pimp and it was of even higher likeness that was the man that got him the drugs to sell. Connor was just the middleman and the face for people to see.

Still.. despite knowing Connor had been living this life far before their interactions; he still wanted to stop it already. Something wasn't right and only time would tell if he would be able to figure out what that something was.

It took a long time this round for Leo to consume his substance and even longer for him to want more, to the point of Markus' interference and slightly unusual urgency in obtaining more. This time, however, when he sent out a message, it was read and there was no reply. Hours passed and more and more thoughts of Connor's health started to plague him. Had he left him to die that night? Was that it? Sadness settled in his chest without reason and he found himself starting to obsess over the dealer that he'd met a dozen times and still didn't know his proper name.

“I think I found someone that's gonna be cheaper on that blow,” Leo started, phone in hand as he scrolled through numbers. “Allen's shit is good but... It's not the best you know?”

Markus idly amused his human with a nod and that seemed to be enough interaction to keep him busy as he continued to talk. The only thing the android really understood out of it was the fact that he was about to lose any possible reason he had to go and visit with the brunette of his current infatuation. It had been two days since he'd read the message and as far as he knew – of what little he DID know about Connor – it wasn't in character for him to do so. He'd always text back within the hour, no matter the time of day or night and the fact he hadn't really started to concern him. Why? Why was that?

Maybe it was because, in some way, he reminded Markus of Leo. A male he'd come to grow fond of as the lasting relic of his human father. Despite them being nothing alike, Carl loved Leo until his dying breath and therefore... Markus did too. He watched after the male like a real sibling would, if not better. Covering up his mistakes, helping him when he gets into trouble, wiping the vomit off his face when he overdoes it and ends up plastered to the floor. No matter what, he stayed by Leo's side and for that, the man had come to accept Markus' presence as an item of comfort. Markus wouldn't let anything hurt him and because of that, he felt a thousand times more secure than most people in his state of mind, did. He held little reservations; which only doubled Markus' list of tasks.

_'Hey, I got that still if you need it.' - UNKNOWN NUMBER_

At the vision of text popping into focus, the android nearly leaped to the edge of his seat. It left him with a long moment of question as to why elation built in his core and he felt... anxiety? No that wasn't quite it, it was something between that and excitement. The two feelings blended together so seamlessly, it was hard to tell them apart.

“I'm going to go pick up, I'll be back,” Markus announced, getting a dismissive wave.

“Yeah yeah, this time. Next time we're going through the new guy!” Leo called through the room, doubting the android even heard him seeing as the door slammed shut behind rapid footsteps.


	2. Cutting Corners

With a squint up at his phone, Connor watched the small notification appear on and off his screen that showed Markus typing. Over and over, did it pop up and then disappear for a handful of seconds and it ran more bouts of anxiety through his core. He knew Markus heard Allen come in and rock his shit. Even after, his punishment didn't end until far into the next day; customer, after customer lined up to buy from him and well over half, wanted to stay and fuck. Fatigue and pain had long settled into his being and his joints creaked when he forced them to operate. Just tossing his phone to the side took more effort than he expected.

_ 'I'm on my way.' - #684 842 971 _

With that simple of a reply after all of the supposed typing, it made him nervous to see just what the android had in store for him with questions and attitude. Hopefully, he'd learned enough tact to know when to leave a situation alone, however, Connor severely doubted it for some reason. However long he'd known Markus he was always so blatant and upfront. Maybe that was a glory in itself, he doubted the programming behind the bionic creature was built to lie. Then again, Markus already exhibited odd behavior for a regular android. Not only was he caring for a human, but there were times that he swore he saw emotions playing very humanely across his face. Behind the mismatched eyes that nine times out of ten, he found trained on himself. Processing, Markus certainly seemed observant at all times.

Searing pain was the only thing that brought Connor from his racing thoughts and he sat on the edge of the bed in a slump. Every little sensation in his body felt raw and like the nerves were fried at their ends. His whole body felt like it had been dipped in something scalding, just enough to leave his skin to scream and itch and tingle. His form was bare and despite that fact, he still felt cold to the touch and shiny with sweat.

He knew he shouldn't be pulling a book out of the drawer of his dresser and pouring coke out of a baggie onto its surface. He also knew he shouldn't be wiping at it with an expired gift-card and smoothing it into thin lines. Not before a customer came, he really shouldn't. But Markus wasn't just a customer, he was a robot. He wasn't going to be someone of concern even if he was off his face. At least that's what he told himself as he rolled up a torn out page of the book and settled the make-shift straw to his nose.

His thumb came to rest against his opposite nostril and with a deep breath, two of the perfectly shaped lines were sucked into the tube and erased from the hardcover. A shake of his head and a clearing breath before the last line was snorted up on the other side and he gave his nose a hefty pinch. As he swallowed, he could feel nothing but numbness trail down his throat and dry out any chance of having a runny nose. It felt warm and the slight chemical taste washed over his taste buds the more he found himself swallowing. It wouldn't take long.

Trembling limbs stashed the book back into his bedside drawer and already, he felt like he might manage to stand. His pain receptors were already being destroyed and the bandage wrapped around his shoulder suddenly didn't feel as tight as it previously did. The wound beneath it slowly stopped its throbbing and everything seemed as if it became a little bit sharper in appearance. Once again, there was a soothing sensation happening in his brain and starting to spread down his neck and shoulders in rapid waves.

The noise in his head quieted and he couldn't help the smile that formed at his lips despite there being no reason to do so. Every muscle in his body started to relax little bit by little bit and tension rolled off of him like waves, if anyone witnessed the transformation, they would be shocked. The very aura around him seemed to lift and change as he took the time to crack the air out of his limbs and enjoy the ability to do so.

It was pretty pathetic that he had to get high to even mildly feel like he was okay.

Time escaped him far faster than he anticipated and before he knew it, there was a knock at the door. He'd forgotten that Markus was on the way over and he'd also forgotten the task of putting on clothes; sitting bare in the room where he'd frozen in thought for at least a good fifteen minutes.

“J-Just a minute!” He called across the studio apartment, getting up from the bed at last and using rusty movements to try and pick up his sweatpants off the floor. He checked their condition for a split second before pulling them onto his naked form and securing the draw-string across his boney hips. “It's unlocked!”

With a turn of the handle, Markus let himself in and was quick to close the door behind himself. He took a single moment to look over Connor and immediately his face scrunched with concern. He didn't look well at all. Bruises peppered his skin variously and his sight locked onto the bandage that concealed what he presumed to be an open wound of some kind, dried blood had left a small trace behind. His heart-rate was elevated and the first glance at his face and he knew he was intoxicated. His eyes were blackened and wide, giving him almost a doll-like stare to his features. He noticed so many things so quickly and yet, the conclusion of them happening remained such a confusing outcome.

Connor made his way through the room and with the look he was being given by the android, he could only assume the ways he was being scanned or assessed. It had become such a normal thing, this time he thought nothing of it. Instead.. it was mildly relieving to have Markus in the room.

“So how much did you want?” He questioned, having stepped closer to the android to pick up a lighter from the coffee table and strike up a cigarette. “I know I haven't gotten back with you for a little bit so... I just assumed the usual. I can give you a good deal if you wanna double it if you know.. If Leo needs..”

Markus had traversed the small living room and had decided to stand right in front of him and the look on his face was making it harder and harder to concentrate on what he was saying. He had to force himself to look at the small, red, flashing light to keep himself aware the man in front of him wasn't human. Red..? Why was it red?

“This is no way to live.” The gentle voice of the android spoke, fingers breaching the space between them and raising to wipe a smear of fresh blood off of the male's nose. He watched the visual spike of the brunette’s heart-rate and a representation of stress made itself known beneath it. The number settled in the early nineties.

“Stop. I really just wish you'd stop..” Connor mumbled, leaving the aimless words in the air for a few moments before his frustration grew and he started to wear it a bit more. “You have no idea so stop pretending like you do.”

“I know enough to tell you that you don't have to live like this. Some of it.. you could change.” Markus replied, watching as the others' features fell and he saw tears start to well up behind brown eyes. Connor was looking everywhere but at Markus and even resorting to staring off blankly in one direction, anything was better than looking at someone while he cried.

“I wasn't always like this Markus..” He muttered and couldn't quite find the reasoning behind the fact he wanted to suddenly bare his heart to this human-looking.. thing. How long had it been since he'd faced someone else with any bit of emotion that wasn't angry or cold? “I was such a good kid growing up... So good I joined the police academy as soon as they'd let me in the doors.”

Markus turned to the beat-up two-seater and took a careful seat, patting the cushion as an indication for Connor to sit beside him, the brunette doing just that while reaching for an ash-tray. He was watching how he swayed as they talked and knew that the floor had to be spinning for the male.

“But then... something happened and suddenly... Connor couldn't take it. He couldn't handle what he was feeling and he had to run. He left everything he had. His house, his career, his family, his friends... He traded it all for a fist full of powder.” Tears left shimmering trails down his cheeks and rolled down his chin the further he got, his sight locked onto the arm of the couch they sat on to give him focus.

“And now I..” Rich honey eyes raised and looked at the android with an empty glance, his vision struggling to focus solidly on the dark-skinned male. “Now I'm trapped... I couldn't get out of this if I tried. I owe Allen so much money, Markus. He really does own me at this point.”

“He can't put a price on your life.” He'd no sooner spoken the words and watched Connor's expression sour.

“You were bought in a store, you think you're in any standing to tell me that?” The brunette snapped, giving a scoff of disgust towards the idea. “We both let other people rule our lives and tell us what to do.” Pale fingers reached up to his own eyes and wiped at his tears, unable to stop the next set from flowing.

“Then let's stop.” Markus reached out with a gentle grasp and pulled the other man towards him, arms wrapping around his form and cradling the arch of his body.

The movement was almost too quick and Connor barely had time to adjust before warmth pressed flush to his shivering form and he was enveloped in a firm, heated pressure. His heart started to thump rapidly against his ears and his arms came up to pry the synthetic ones off of his body; fruitlessly trying to push him away. “Get off of me Markus!” The plea came out weaker than he'd intended, voice not willing to project while the android was so close to him.

“I'm not going to listen to you this time.” Markus retorted, watching Connor's distress rise along with the beats of his heart. He couldn't tell if he was helping or hindering, not until the man eventually stilled in his grasp and started to calm down.

Everywhere Markus held him felt like it was set on fire and where his skin brushed against its imitation, he felt tingles raise his hairs. He'd never imagined in a thousand years that an android would be so soft and warm and feel so similar to a human. Instantly he couldn't imagine committing violence against them, with the supple density he felt in the sculpted forearms that held him so tenderly. Large, spread hands formed to his back and he felt so small in comparison.

“Just let me hug you for a minute.”

It was the first request he'd gotten in a while that was genuinely hard for him to do. Physical contact was always so direct and sexual and driven, while this was the exact opposite. He felt no lust lining the edges or malice in the grip that was snug to his body. He wasn't about to be groped or grabbed or positioned for anything, merely held. It was the last thing his weary mind needed but the first thing that touched his heart.

Tears started to flow within a few moments of solitude and wracking sobs soon shook shoulders. Connor couldn't remember the last time he'd cried so hard. His arms reached out for Markus and he buried his head into the others' shoulder for a bit of privacy while his features contorted into pain. He tried his hardest to concentrate on the soft hand running up and down his bare back, the pattern that it followed as it eased over each little bump on his spine. Little by little, he was starting to see the appeal of androids after all. At least he didn't feel so goddamn alone.

Tears didn't cease for what felt like an hour, even if it was only a fraction of that. They wouldn't willingly stop and somehow he'd shifted in the process to sitting side-saddle on Markus' lap. One of his arms was snaked behind the other and clenching fists full of the android's clothing, his opposite tucked close between them. Soft fingers traced along the small of his back but somehow knew how far down would make him anxious; stopping a few centimeters just above that point before gliding back up.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have– busted down.” Now his nose was starting to finally run with the presence of tears and a long sniffle broke his sentence into two.

“You don't have to apologize for something like that.” Markus up-righted Connor's form with ease until he was sitting comfortably across his thighs.

While the position felt innately erotic, Connor couldn't manage to feel that way with the manner gentle eyes contently settled on him. He didn't know what it was that a creature so perfect and flawless, would look at him quite the way Markus did. His stare held a gentle heat and there was something sweet about the way that his lips just barely traced a smile, almost as if his natural curve was built upwards. To look pleasing and content, which the expression did well. But Connor knew both sides, he'd seen the lines form in synthetic skin as his brows met in the middle and creases crossed his forehead. It was something special to see when it was in regards to you; all of that concern bunched into one manifestation.

“I want to get out Markus.” Connor mused, head coming to tuck back into the safe crook of the android's neck. Despite not having much scent at all, he could smell fresh laundry detergent soaked into his clothing and it seemed like such a fitting smell for something artificial to have. Clean and sanitary. “I don't want to live like this anymore. Nothing makes me happy... No matter how much I take or snort or drink– Nothing.”

Markus raised a hand and cradled the exposed cheek that rested against his shoulder, thumb sweeping across the males under-eye, partially in comfort and partially to check if he was starting to cry again. His form was shaking and tepid but he couldn't tell if the tremors were because of his emotions or addiction.

“I miss my family. But they can't see me like this.”

There it was, the tears Markus was waiting for streamed down to meet his fingers and he quickly wiped them away, head tucking closer to the other to shelter him in a fashion. An arm wrapped around his waist and held him firmly, the sensation sending waves of comfort over the brunette.

He struggled to breathe for a moment, shuddering breaths hitching in his throat as he fought the tears diligently, refusing to let them fall this time. His lungs started to heave and gasp and it sent panic into him, the momentary lapse of breath making his heart skip a beat and begin to race at a stagnant pattern. No sooner had he started to hiccup did his body start to rock and the back of his head was cradled close like you would a fussy child. Markus started to rock him gently and pet through the back of his hair.

“Shh, shh, shh... It's alright Connor. Breathe, calm down for me and breathe.” Gentle encouragement in his ear made him nod frantically and try to follow the instructions he was being given. It was a struggle but he seized control of his spastic breath and managed a long, ragged set.

“Good. So good, you're doing so good.” The android cited with a long stroke down Connor's back, fingers pausing to gingerly squeeze the back of his neck in time with his praise, adding emphasis.

As if fate itself wouldn't allow Connor to be at peace, the doorknob startled both of them before the door swung open. The brunette sat upright as the man they had seen before came storming into the room. Green eyes were boiling and he took no heed to circle the love-seat and snatch up a fist full of Connor's hair to yank him to his feet.

“David! This isn't what you think!” Connor pleaded, looking up at the dangerous slits that had taken over the man's eyes.

“Get the fuck out of here you plastic prick!” The man shouted at Markus, the android barely having enough time to get onto his feet before he was being screamed at again. “I said get the fuck out!”

“Please, Markus just leave!” The words nearly stung to say them as he was shooing away his source of comfort. He wanted to scream the opposite, to cry and beg him not to leave him, to stay, to protect him.. but something told him the android would do just that. He couldn't risk watching Allen take one more thing from him by ripping the robot apart before his eyes.

Pain gripped at the android's chest and it suddenly felt like Carl had died all over again. It was the only thing he had to compare it to, the way he felt when he saw Connor get manhandled and pulled around like he was a doll. The words being screamed at him held no weight after he'd locked onto the rich, chocolate eyes that were pooling tears and telling him to go. He watched the human be forced down onto his already bruised knees and as his body mechanically backed out of the room, he caught sight of a black leather belt being slid off the other man's hips.

“You're going to pay little bitch.”

Connor's sight stayed locked on the door as it closed and when he lost sight of the android, his eyes closed tightly and dripped more tears down to his chest. Slick hide was wrapped around his neck and slid due to the way his skin was sweating from anxiety, the belt tightening until his eyes were forced open from the sensation of pressure in his head. Hatred boiled behind exhausted eyes and even though he stared at the man before him, his mind was elsewhere.

It wasn't until a foot crushed against his now semi-mast cock that his attention sparked towards the ex-Captain. His body was already reacting and leaving on a trip without him, the rough treatment igniting heat in his hips and something was ordered lowly that he followed. His lips opened and tongue slid past the recess of his mouth, eyes threatening to cross from the painful sensation that sparked pleasure into the base of his skull.

“You're not fucking free.” David gave a harder press of his combat boots and ground the soft flesh against the floor with a roll, watching Connor shake and tremble while he flushed darkly in the face. “I'm going to drill that into your fucking head.”

Connor's head was reefed back for a moment as the belt slacked around his throat and the man pulled a baggie out of his pocket, opening it enough to crush it into the brunette’s nose. “Suck it in you whore.”

Connor obliged without care, lungs inhaling and clearing the powder that was left in the small plastic container. It immediately sent blood down the back of his throat and took a numb, hot sensation with it. His head spun within seconds and more pressure was applied to his cock, enough to make him squeak in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“This is all you exist for. Getting high and getting stuffed full of cocks. Understood?” The man recited and watched bleary doe eyes struggle to focus but the younger male's head nodded anyways, expressing what understanding he had. “Say it.”

A dazed and dopey smile stretched across Connor's lips and they parted with a slight groan. “This is all I exist for,” Another strangled moan as he got even harder under the grind of the ex Captain's boot. “Getting high and getting–stuffed full of cocks.” Saliva trailed down the corner of his mouth and if it was possible, he felt the high in his brain become even more intense with every roll given to his abused length.

“If only everyone could see you now.” Allen mused.


	3. Paid In Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So probably the heaviest chapter ahead! Fair warning. Things get graphic in a roundabout way. Anyways, thank you for reading thus far and know that this story is indeed finished already! I merely have to find the time to proof-read the last few chapters so I release them as I have time to do so. However, it is completed!
> 
> Pleased to entertain you, my sweet coconut-macaroons. <3 XOXO

_'I don't care if you're selling... I want to see you.' #684 842 971_   
_'Please just let me know if you're okay.' #684 842 971_   
_'Connor, please message me back.' #684 842 971_

“Should I keep reading? There's more.”

“No. I already told you I don't care about that fucking android!” Connor barked, anger tensing the muscles down his neck and shoulders.

“That's not what this seems like. If anything it sounds like you've had a thing for a while.” David insisted, heavy hand coming to 'pat' the brunette’s cheek roughly. “I would go as far as to say you've got a plastic crush.”

“How about we set something up? I wouldn't want to keep you from your animatronic lover.” A sadistic chuckle rumbled lowly in the ex Captain's throat and Connor watched him walk away from the bed he was secured to.

His eyes closed as soon as the man moved out of sight and tension pulled at the rope that kept him spread eagle. It bit ruthlessly into his wrists and threatened to scrape them raw with just the texture, let alone the way he tugged at it. Despite the pain that speared its way into his consciousness, it was worth the attempt to try and free himself so he could say he tried.

He swallowed thickly when he heard the man enter a conversation on the phone. His heart started to pound erratically with every word and it felt like it would explode if it raced much harder. It was hard to hear past the thick pumping of his blood.

“I could use some help teaching Connor a lesson.”

“No reason to leave your friends...” His attention turned just in time to see Connor straining to look at him.

“Bring them too. He's seeing someone and I want them to have a good impression of who Anderson's kid really is.”

– –

Every single time Markus sent a message, it would be read shortly after. Hour after hour went by and the same thing, over and over again. No response, no indication that he was typing but it would be marked as read within anywhere from thirty seconds to three minutes. Someone was reading his messages and he could only assume that it was Connor.

_'I'm really worried about you Connor... I feel like I left you to the wolves.' #684 842 971_

Something radiated anxiety into Markus' chest and he couldn't quite shake the feeling. Sensations and the like were still so odd to him and there seemed to be no way of mastering it. Fear was prominent for this broken, mess of a human he'd gone and gotten attached to. He honestly had a habit of collecting them. All he wanted at the present moment though, was an answer. Anything that would tell him that Connor was okay.

He waited. Paced and waited, checked in on Leo and paced and waited. Every hour that passed felt excruciatingly long for him and there was no chance he'd willingly go into stasis to pass the time. Not when he could risk not being alerted by a message despite it being built into his system. It got to the point where Leo questioned him. Why was he so jittery? Why was he roaming the house so aimlessly? Did he have some kind of virus? All logical questions that no matter what words came out of him, he couldn't explain. He searched and he searched and nothing could be brought to light properly to give him an idea as to why he'd latched onto Connor as hard as he did.

“Do you remember.. when you overdosed in the bathroom, Leo?” Markus questioned, sitting across the table with the male as he ground up plush green buds of marijuana.

“Yeah. I ordered you to go stand in the corner and you busted in the room just before I passed out.” Leo licked over the pressed tobacco leaf and started to sprinkle it full of broken-down weed, curling it into itself to form the body of a blunt. “You've never listened to me since.”

“Since then... I've felt things. Like different past events are happening again and I feel that sensation – again. – And that's all that I think about, over and over again.” The further he explained the more he figured Leo would be looking at him incredulously but much to his surprise, his expression seemed rather neutral.

“Dad always said you had more humanity than most humans.” A heavy shrug warped his shoulders upwards and the jest left his mannerisms all together. “I don't know why you'd want them though, feelings that is.”

“It's not that I-” Markus took a moment to think about who he was talking to. Someone who still, couldn't handle their own emotions and here he was damn near asking the other male for advice. “I don't... Have a choice anymore Leo.”

Brown eyes stared him down and in a moment's notice he couldn't stand to look at them anymore; their image shifting to see another brunette in them.

“I don't have a choice.”

A shake of his head and Markus left the table with quick action, feet rapidly carrying him to the door. He grabbed one of the hanging jackets off the small coat-rack and a beanie that was settled on a rounded knob, putting both on before the sound of footsteps were drowned out by the heavy fall of rain.

_'I'm coming over.' #684 842 971_

As soon as the message was read, a small typing indicator made itself present and Markus' chest hitched despite the lack of breath. It stayed for one then two seconds before lowering and restoring back into the same position.

_'Door will be open.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

The first sign of life from Connor and the android moved into a generous sprint. Water-soaked every fiber of clothing he wore but nothing kept him from quickly navigating street after street until familiar stairs came into view and he quite frankly raced to them. All twenty-one of them were climbed by twos and threes and squeaking shoes made a loud ruckus through the small hallway.

As soon as he reached the door, however, something froze him in his spot. The door wasn't just unlocked, it was actually open by an inch and the vision settled an uneasy feeling in his gut. Connor never left the door open for anything, not that he knew of. It was always well-closed if not locked when he got there. He had no idea that was only the beginning of what was in store for him.

Fingers curled into a fist and knocked sharply against the door frame, leaving the sound to echo in the small space due to the dimensions. “Con... It's me. I'm coming in.”

The door was pushed open with a hefty shove, a chair having been settled up against it for whatever reason. A second strange occurrence. However, as soon as the door swung the rest of the way, he realized it wasn't all that strange for what he saw.

The brunette that he'd become so fond of, was shrank down in on himself and cowering away from open-air; body practically folded from how he was sitting. His wrists were chained down to a vent in the floor and it left him with little choice than to sit poised like a dog would or settle on his hands and knees. Blood was splattered around his hands and darkened, leaving rings crusted around his wrists. He'd been fighting to free himself for a long time and violently at that.

His body was completely exposed and entirely covered in bruises and handprints, various sizes and densities. His heart-rate was racing and behind a red ballgag, he was dripping saliva down his chest and panting for breath. From what Markus could tell, there were even ear-plugs having been set in place with the blindfold that was far too tight around his head. The last thing that he noticed as he got closer to the male, was the fact portions of him were covered in a mixture of white and clear cum. His face wore splashes, his back and hips were smeared in it and it trickled down from inside him to meet the floorboards. He was in dire need of a shower but that was the least of Markus' concerns. What he worried about, was how he was going to make Connor aware that it was him.

It took him a few moments but he decided the best route would be to try and remove the blindfold first. That way Connor could recognize him and thus, the rest wouldn't be blindly terrifying. Even though he knew the brunette couldn't hear him, he still spoke as if he could.

“Hey... It's going to be alright, okay? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.” He whispered gently, finally reaching out to touch Connor's face. As soon as the digits reached his skin, his entire body flew into a fit of tension.

Connor snapped his head away from the contact and pulled violently against the restraints, voice wheezing against the gag between his lips; he looked like a cornered wild animal. Tears flushed down his face despite the fabric squeezing his eyes and that only spoke of how many tears it had already soaked up. The action was so startling that even Markus flinched away in rebuttal, hand retreating as more and more fear started to squeeze at the insides of his throat. How was he going to do this? The quicker the better right? The faster he would realize he's not going to be hurt.

Firm hands came to Connor's head and while on his knees, he pulled the male close into his chest so he could get the proper lighting on the knot that blinded him. Much to his surprise, Connor didn't fight with him the moment his face was resting against his body; his form stilling as Markus diligently worked at relieving the bunched up fabric.

Terror coursed through Connor's body the moment he was touched again after such a long time without presence. He hadn't felt anything, nothing painful and nothing pleasurable in what felt like hours. His senses were all but gone and out of nowhere, something touches his face and he's all too aware that someone is back in the room with him. His struggle isn't met with pain immediately and that strikes the male as odd, expecting a sharp blow but instead, he was pulled forward into warmth. The overwhelming scent of clean laundry filled his burnt sinuses and he couldn't stop the flurry of tears at the thought of who smelled like that.

At last, the bunched up bandanna was unknotted and untied, the filthy fabric being peeled away from warm honey eyes with great care. Lashes freed themselves from being flattened and fluttered, eyes struggling to focus but the more they did, the more frantic his movements became.

_'Markus! Markus, Markus, Markus..!'_

Bruised and split lips cried muffled sobs over and over and hands jerked at their bindings as he saw the one being that cared about him, right before his eyes. Careful fingers reached up to pull small foam plugs from Connor's ears next and the sound of Markus' voice forced another flurry of tears out of his shaking form.

“It's okay baby, it's okay. I'm here.”

Neither of them noticed the pet-name that naturally flowed out with the words of comfort. It definitely seemed like it belonged there and continued to belong in the sentences he used.

The next thing to go was the ball-gag, which remained a difficult item to remove. The latch was so snug it left no room to pull and the android could only imagine how that tension felt across your jaw, forcing your mouth as wide as it would go. He knew it hurt to remove it but the choking relief that burst out of Connor's chest when it was finally gone, told him it was worth the discomfort.

“Mark–us.. Ma–arkus..” The brunette’s voice was raspy and broken, hoarse from whatever trauma had been done to his throat or how much he'd spent time screaming. “I didn't want you to see me like this... You'll never look at me the same.” The words provoked more tears but this time they were far quieter, a deep ache settled behind them that caused a fall in Connor's shoulders to become even more prominent.

Warmth suddenly encased his naked form and he was left looking up at the android who covered him with his own jacket. Despite the filth on his skin, he felt he was worthy of being covered at a time like this, at least until he could free him and get him cleaned up. Markus gently snapped one of the buttons around Connor's form and allowed the jacket to make him a cape, hoping to keep some of his body heat intact.

“The easiest thing is going to be to take this register out.” The android explained, reaching into the floor to try and lift the grate by its edges. It took quite a bit of careful coaxing and solid force but eventually, the sides budged and another hefty tug brought the iron straight up from the hole it was buried in. “Now that you're not tied to the floor we can break this chain.”

Connor's concentration was fixated on everything Markus did or said and he felt a small sensation of relief as he was walked through every step of the way. Once the metal was removed with brute force, he was able to move with a bit more range of motion, yet getting to his feet was going to be something impossible.

“I-I can't Markus..” He breathed, excruciating pain running up his spine from his hips. “I can't stand, it hurts too bad.”

“I'll carry you, it's okay.” The way that Markus picked him up, held no disgust or irritation that Connor feared. He cradled him to his body and supported him in such a way it took the weight off his backside.

He didn't have to say a word to know where they were going, soft and even foot-steps making their way into the bathroom. Markus maneuvered him with ease as if he were nothing more than a toddler, his lithe form being lifted easily into the tub while the android knelt beside it.

There was a permanent cross expression that lingered on his features but for some reason, Connor knew it had nothing to do with him. The android was fully aware of everything that was going on and there was very little way to deny that. Especially with what had just gone on for Christ's sake, there was no such thing as secrets or reservations now. Connor's life was thrown out in front of him and he turned clear on contact; every raw little truth exposed for Markus' viewing pleasure.

Only it wasn't pleasurable at all. The furrowing in the robots brow showed just how deep his thoughts went and the soft lines of his lips stretched downwards instead of their natural curve. His LED had been red since he'd walked in the door and now, it was flashing in a warning. This wasn't just emotionally hard for Markus. This was becoming physically hard for him too, to continue to helplessly witness violent act after violent act projected on the fragile seeming brunette.

Water started to fill the tub and the jacket was shrugged off and submerged to rinse, it's care being negotiable at the present moment. The longer that the android looked over Connor's form, the more the edges of his lips flared in disgust. Writing smudged all over his body and some of it was hard for his programming to decipher, but what he did make out, he wished he hadn't.

**WORTHLESS. CUM-DUMP. COKE WHORE. DIRTY. UGLY PIG. STUPID SLUT.**

“That's not.. None of these things are true Connor.” Markus started, reaching across the small bathroom to grab a cloth from the opposite wall. He dunked it into the heated water and gave a quick lather with some near-by body wash, hand being held out gently. “Give me your hand.”

Hesitance lingered for only a moment before Connor reached his hand out and it was taken hold of gently by the robot. Markus smoothed the cloth over his skin and started at his wrist, carefully and tenderly wiping at the marker that bled into his skin. Avoiding the torn up indentation left behind by the restraints, dried blood rinsed away as well as the pigment. Languid and laborious, he ran small circles with his fingertips covered up with the wet rag.

Cloudy chocolate eyes were trained on him and a heated cheek rested against the edge of the tub. Markus was looking at him with such intensity it started to make him self conscious, he couldn't quite decipher what the look consisted of. The gentle tugging and wiping of his arm started to send waves of tingles down his back, the comforting sensation forming all the right signals for him to want to sleep. His eyes were starting to lower their hoods as the last of a word was washed from his skin.

Markus raised the slender wrist to his lips and saw Connor's eyes widen as he kissed the inside of his forearm with a soft peck and a subtle linger. “You're a beautiful person.” The words emitted no air against his skin and yet artificial rise and fall happened within the android's chest.

Had he really just said that? At first, Connor wanted to believe he'd misheard him. No one called him beautiful, not since he was a bouncing baby boy in his mother's arms. Heavy lashes fluttered in focus and again, he saw Markus placing another kiss and another along his bruised up arm. Tedious swirls of the heated cloth worked its way over his skin and up towards his shoulder, rinsing off any sort of filth that threatened to cling to porcelain and ivory.

A gentle kiss was placed on top of a smooth, soap-slicked bicep and before the android could place another, fingers covered over his lips. Slightly disheveled, thin brows met in the middle as rich mahogany eyes were looking directly into Markus', pleading with all the power they held.

“If you treat me like this... I'll fall in love, Markus.” Tears welled up in the earthy tones and ran down his face without heed, the words were barely able to make it above a whisper. “Please don't make my heart hurt...”

Still, the android looked at him with an indiscernible expression, something that bordered on driving Connor crazy, the fact he couldn't read him. He was so gentle, even with his eyes and yet there was a depth that went beyond any sort of functions he could hold. Something so lifelike and real that Connor swore what he was seeing was a soul. A larger hand came to cover Connor's fingers that in-turn covered Markus' mouth, gentle touch cradling the digits. Instead of moving them, lips placed soft kisses to each knuckle in his grasp and only paused to talk.

“I'd never hurt you in a thousand lifetimes,” The way Markus spoke was with such conviction that not only he himself believed what he was saying, but it encouraged others to do the same. Connor's broken busted down trust being scraped together by bloodied fingertips and collected into shaking hands to offer.

The closer and closer the two got to one another, the longer they both lingered eye to eye and it seemed almost inevitable that gravity itself had it in the works for them. Whoever moved closer first, neither of them knew or paid any mind to, it really wasn't an important factor.

Soft, synthetic lips met bruised and cracked ones, a careful, modest kiss forming between the shivering human and android. It started flat, nervous, neither party wanting to disturb the other but a reassuring hand raised and cradled the back of Connor's head. The moment that fingertips dipped into his hairline and traced over the back of his skull, the brunette’s reservations were calmed to a dull roar. Finally, lips moved against one another and fluid movements were mimicked seamlessly, parting, testing clasps staying shallow and tender.

Without Markus having the need for breath, Connor was the first one to separate them, only pulling back a fraction while his eyes slit back open. Closing them was so natural, he didn't even realize he'd done so.

“What am I doing..?” He whispered aloud, staring over the lips that had just kissed him so lovingly.

Fingers lowered to cup his cheek and Markus directed his sight back towards him, shifting close enough that their noses settled side by side. Connor's heart raced for a different reason than anxiety and the small, glowing light had shifted to a pulsing yellow at the android's temple.

“Your best. That's all you can do.”

This time it was evidently Markus that leaned forward and closed the gap between them, the touch-starved brunette crumbling into the comforting hold. Tears flowed down and met the android's fingertips, care immediately wiping them from the surface of soft skin without a second to spare. He held onto the benevolent human and kissed him until his lungs stung for air and he broke apart with a small pant clinging to his lips.

“One more... Please Markus,” He pleaded, “I don't want to forget what it feels like.”

There was no way he would deny such a request. Not when it came from Connor.

The water in the tub had long turned lukewarm by the time the two separated and limbs untangled from the hold on one another. Markus adjusted his arms around the other male and he squeezed his form close in a hug, lips seeking to settle on Connor's forehead in a lingering kiss.

“We need to get you cleaned up.” The android minded and felt the brunette nod gently at the new mission at hand.

The task of scrubbing the rest of his body clean was a challenging one, the pigment of the marker stubborn and leaving green residue behind in whatever notions it started as. Despite the fact, Connor didn't seem to mind all that terribly anymore, his body far too exhausted to try and worry about it. His hair was lathered up with shampoo and suds ran down his shoulders and neck, the whole treatment starting to lull him to sleep. At last, the sensation of being taken care of was too much and tired eyes closed, body swaying back into the hands that pampered him.

“Woah baby... Not yet,” Markus chided, head resting against Connor's for a moment. “We've gotta get you dried off and actually in bed.”

“I'm so tired.” A hushed groan and he fought to force his eyes open to look at the android. “Can we sleep? Do– you sleep?” His brows furrowed in thought and he squinted, fatigue setting a dazed expression to his face.

“I can enter stasis but that's not a good idea, I've had issues pulling out of it before and I can't risk that happening again,” Markus explained, using the shower wand to rinse soap carefully from the rich brown waves that he worked over.

“What happened...?” Connor questioned, turning to pull the drain-plug as soon as he'd been cleared of bubbles. “I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.” A gentle reminding afterthought.

“Leo, the one that got a hold of you first, after his father died he's taken a turn for the worst. His depression got the better of him and he decided he was going to kill himself one night. I went to sleep and never heard the mess he was making.” As the android spoke, he also busied himself with grabbing a towel to diligently dry Connor off as he sat on the edge of the tub. He worked the plush fabric over each of his limbs and watched as brown eyes did their best to focus on him.

“When I did finally hear something, he'd already taken everything in the medicine cabinet.” The information leads the brunette to scrunch his brows and his lips thinned into a line. “That's the same night I broke my programming. He ordered me out of the room and I knew if I didn't do something, I was going to lose him too.” Emotion bunched up Markus' voice and it was something that seemed too much of a human attribute to deny; as if the words he spoke needed verification.

“You're a deviant...” Connor mumbled in realization, eyes widening ever so slightly with muted surprise. “This is what deviants are...?”

“I can't speak for all of us. But this is my deviation.” The android reached down for Connor and this time, the human decided he'd do his best to stand.

Shaking legs forced themselves to operate, shooting pain radiating up Connor's back and lighting sparks in the back of his head. His lips parted with a groan and he reached out for the male that had moved to stand closer to him already. “God, they did a number on me.”

“You shouldn't push yourself.” Markus tried, LED back to alternating between yellow and red as concern etched across his face. “Pain is a way your body says to stop.”

“If you stop every time something hurts, you'll never get anywhere very fast.”

Despite the desire to get into bed, there was a matter of changing the sheets, which Markus had nearly done before Connor could do much about it. He could tell the man was no stranger to housework and seemed rather comfortable when he was doting on someone else. He imagined that he didn't get to take care of Leo like he wanted, from what he knew the man wasn't very personable.

“Is that what made it so easy to connect with me, Markus?” Without a preface, he watched the robot cock a brow while pulling the fresh coverings back. “Leo being a tornado, I mean.”

“You remind me of him in a lot of ways. I suppose that's a fair idea as to why there would be an easier connection.” Markus lifted the now semi-clothed male from the couch and brought him carefully to the bed, tucking him under the covers in the process. “But something is different when it comes to you.”

As the soft furnishings covered up Connor's form and the bed cradled him, his bones threatened to crack and pop as he settled. Just lying down was a relief on his body and his consciousness was far too aware that he was in a bed now. “Yeah?” He questioned, watching the android crawl up the side of the bed and settle in a spot close to him.

Markus wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled him to himself, hand coming to form to the back of his head. His forehead settled against the others and he spent a moment just looking over brilliant honey eyes. “I've wanted to kiss you since the first time we met.”

Connor's eyes closed fully when soft lips pressed against his with such chaste delight that it made his head spin. A simple press of lips but for whatever reason, it didn't feel so simple when it was coming from Markus. His head became heavy and the tension broke the kiss far faster than the last exchanges, dizzy eyes rolling around struggling to focus.

“You need some sleep, Con..” He raked his fingers gently through semi-damp hair and Connor's cheek came to rest against his bicep. A sleepy hand sought out Markus' free fingers and laced their own with his.

“Don't leave me, Markus.” A nearly silent plea.

“I'll be right here until you wake up.”

_“Promise?”_ A word not spoken but mouthed and Markus didn't skip a beat.

“I promise baby, I promise.”


	4. You Can Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut for this chapter! Fair warning, it's finna be explicit and it's a pretty long one. Enjoy love-bugs! XOXO

As it ended up, even after a full night of sleep, Connor woke up feeling worse than when he'd gone to sleep. Every muscle and every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire as it was all he could do to manage to keep from throwing up on the dusty carpet.

The android had stayed with him much to his surprise and he soon had a hand on his back soothing him as he wretched. Their banter back and forth was minimal as the day started for them in the afternoon. Eventually, it leads to Markus making something edible out of what little there was in the fridge and Connor kindly picking at it for an hour while they sat at the two-person table.

“You need to eat.” Markus minded gently, watching another movement of the contents without a bite being taken.

“I don't know if I can.” The brunette admitted with a low voice, watching the android stand and move over to the coffee table to grab a few items.

When he settled the fixings for a blunt in hand and then proceeded to roll it, it captured Connor's attention in a way he couldn't quite describe. The item was soon extended to him and a lighter was produced quickly after it.

“You're not leaving the table until you eat.”

And eat he did, all of the contents of the plate after smoking most of the wrapped-up marijuana. Whether or not it was going to stay down was another question but his body needed the strength desperately.

In all the times' someone had stayed the night, he'd never let anyone stay for breakfast, let alone cook for him. Then again, he'd let the android to far more things than that, that he couldn't even imagine letting a human do. Like the gentle kiss that settled against his forehead when he finished his food and received a kindly smile as his plate was taken to the small sink.

“You know it can't stay like this Markus.” He voiced his fear aloud, hoping the other would somehow say something to qualm it.

“I know it can't Con, not if it puts you at risk for getting abused by that animal.”

Abused. That was such an ugly word but androids put things as they were. They didn't know any better but it stripped Connor down to every little flaw he had. It tore a hole in his chest and it swirled like a vortex, the more he thought about it, merely seconds after it had been said.

“It can't continue because I can't do this!” Connor erupted from his chair and found himself pacing in thought rather quickly, frustration brewing across the lines of his face. “I can't sit here and fall in love with a machine. I can't sit here and be taken care of by something that isn't even human!”

“Let me ask you this: How well have humans treated you, Connor?”

Strike one.

At the blatancy of the question, the brunette froze in his tracks and surprise not only clutched at his chest but made its way across his face. It wasn't so much that it was a moment of realization but more so the fact that it was said and observed so quickly and easily. It made him question how Markus felt about humans in general or if he was merely expressing an oversight Connor had made for a while. Either way, it made anxiety and frustration mingle in his core and become one messy sensation.

“You keep forcing yourself to have this detachment,” Warm, damp hands reached out for Connor's face and he was suddenly wrapped in the scent of dish-soap. Another clean, pleasant smell to associate Markus with. “And you don't have to.”

“Markus you.. You don't age, you don't die, you don't breathe. If a limb gets torn off your survival rate is imminent.” Fact after fact was spat out like the robot didn't know of these things. Like he was unaware of the certain constructs that being artificial provided. However, he was far too aware of these things.

“Does that worry you, Connor? Does it worry you that I'll be healthy enough to take care of you all your life? Does it bother you that if I were to take a bullet protecting you, you could bring me back?”

Strike two.

“YES!”

A flurry of tears took over the brunette and anger contorted his face as he pushed the android away from him. Another shove and another, backing him up further and further into the room. He grabbed the android's arms and gave him a shake, one that hardly affected him in stance.

“That doesn't happen, Markus! That doesn't fucking happen! People don't just come back and they sure as hell can't be fixed that easily! That's what makes you a goddamn machine!” A heavy shove and Markus' back hit the wall with a solid 'thunk'. He stared at the human with his ever-present, gentle features and the only indication he was effected was his LED turning red.

“Would you rather me be able to die?”

Strike three.

Thirium displaced along a white plastic jaw and Markus' head cocked to the side from impact. The force surprised him but without the smarting sensation of pain to bring realization to him, it took a bit more construction.

Connor's hand burnt with pain and he felt just how much strength he'd put into the blow now that he'd delivered it to something solid. It didn't feel like an impact on a human, it hurt far worse than slapping across supple flesh and padded bone. “Fuck,” He cursed, holding his hand with the opposite after the fact.

“I'd rather death not be an option at all!” A seize of tears caught in his throat and he nearly choked on the feeling of the clenching tight muscles. “I'd like to stop dreaming about it every time I'm not fucking high. I'm tired of being afraid of it when I do too much coke and I feel my heart start skipping beats. Death and the things that surround it make me human Markus, the fear of it, the anxiety and grief. Those are things that you could never feel!”

“How can you be so sure of that Connor? I'll accept you being sure of what you feel as a human but it's not your place to try and assume what I can and can't feel.” Markus all the while, stayed where Connor wanted him and his voice stayed level and at the same range that it had always been in. Something about it took large portions of intimidation away from his character and it left the other male with an odd feeling in his chest. He was the only one yelling in the situation or getting out of hand. Markus was still as calm as ever. God did he need that.

How the argument ended, he couldn't remember but it folded with both parties reluctant to interact with each other how they did but minutes before. There was a stiffness in the air that had settled around them and it only fixated more and more awareness to the fact that Connor didn't know quite how to express himself.

The distance that grew in a matter of twenty minutes was almost enough to startle both of them. Suddenly nothing felt like it was 'right' to say and Connor spent minutes at a time engrossed in thought towards what the happenings meant to them. There was no immediate reprieve able to happen and no kind of consensus that could explain away the words he'd just unleashed on Markus. It felt as though he took every scrap of joy he contained and had the overwhelming urge to crush it with his own hands. That's how it usually was.

“I need to check on Leo.”

Thank god, it saved him the trouble of asking him to leave. Something that wouldn't have come out without sounding far more miserable than it was intended to. He couldn't even bring himself to vocalize anything to the robot, merely mustering a nod and letting his gaze shift to the floor. He hoped Markus saw it and didn't think he'd ignored him entirely.

As he stared down at the coffee table, his shoulders slumped slightly and he heard Markus coming up behind him. Fingers ran gently through his hair without a sound and for some reason, he could feel the words that weren't spoken.

_I'll be back._

– –

49 hours passed and when the message came in from Connor, Markus felt the tension rise in his core and threaten to spread further into his being. His gears spun harder, his thirium pumped faster, his temperature was raised by a few degrees. All signs that stress was starting to become a factor behind his forming relationship with the brunette.

_'I know what I said but I need to see you.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'Please just give me one more chance.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

Despite not knowing if he entirely wanted to go and see the man, he found himself stepping into his boots and pulling a jacket over his shoulders. As his thoughts spun around and he weighed all of the possible outcomes of talking to Connor, he walked his way through the streets en-route to the apartment of the ticking time bomb.

He didn't respond he didn't even attempt to let the other know he was planning on responding. Instead, he was just going to show up and see just what Connor had to explain to him. He knew humans were difficult in different aspects but this one especially seemed to have a complex going on. Something beyond just discomfort with androids, this was something personal. The way he talked and the way he had responded to the questions that had transpired a couple of days ago, left Markus examining the situation over and over.

Connor wasn't letting the entire puzzle be pieced together but he was making solid work of it.

When he found himself in front of the apartment door, he knocked on the door-frame and was greeted with the same expression he usually was.

“It's open!”

He opened the door for what seemed like the hundredth time and the same picture met him the same way. Connor sitting on the small couch and smoking a cigarette in anxious waiting for his arrival no doubt. He'd just expected him to show up shortly after a message at this point, it was a habit.

“Good-morning.. Well for me, I'm sure you've been up for a while.” The expression was odd when it came from Connor and not from himself. However, he kept his lips closed for the time being and merely gave him a subtle nod. There was no expression of a lingering smile and nothing that dared to say he was happy about being there this time. Both things leaving Connor with a dry mouth and itchy throat.

He hoped that for once, the direct approach of androids would kick in and he wouldn't have to swallow all of his pride, to sum up an apology. Anxiety started to eat its way into his resolve and suddenly he couldn't so much as look in Markus' direction. His stomach swirled and words caught deep in the recesses of his throat. There was no way that he could form the words, not right away. It was going to take some mental preparation and dedication to get through this one.

Their interaction stayed stiff for the first solid thirty minutes. It boiled down to Markus asking him directly if he'd eaten and a meal being started when he'd said no. Despite the actions, he was stuffy and didn't shed his coat or remove anything to make himself more comfortable. His movements were choppy and as he prepared whatever he could make out of such little content, Connor found his appetite leaving the more that the fight lingered in the air.

Even as the food was plated and sat in front of him, something was certainly not right when Markus didn't sit across with him at the table. Instead, he stood to the side and his hands folded in front of him, a very starchy position being taken on by his body. He didn't bother to make conversation, instead, he merely stood there much like a servant.

Hunger was the last of Connor's concerns as he pushed the plate away from him and watched Markus not so much as react to the gesture. He didn't argue with him, didn't try to convince him to eat he just let him do as he pleased. As much as that should have made him happy, he'd come to expect the robot to look out for his well being and the lack of interest suddenly clenched at his heart with a mixture of fear and hesitation.

“Is it not to your liking?”

“Cut the bullshit Markus, why are you doing this?”

Eyes slanted slightly at Connor's outburst and lids lowered a bit in determination before he spoke. “Should I not act like a machine if that's all you see me as?”

Glass shattered from Connor raking the contents of the table into the floor out of anger, the plate smashing against the wall from the impact of his swing. A growl of pent up frustration bellowed out of his lungs and his skin reddened from the tension and blood flow in his body seizing up. Markus was watching his heart-rate spike and continue to go up at a steady rate, his stress visualization reaching the late nineties.

Still, he did nothing to react to the male that was throwing a tantrum. Not until Connor was standing right in front of him and looking at him with an expression that Markus had never seen before. It was such a mixed pot of emotions that stirred behind brown eyes and he didn't have time to decipher it before hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him level. 

“You want to be human so badly?” Tension pulled at Connor's brows and they tried to meet in the middle as he looked over mismatched eyes. “I'll show you what it's like.” 

As the human initiated a kiss, Markus was slightly confused but at the same token, didn't dare to ignore such an advancement from Connor. Even in all of his hurt and all of the feelings that the male brought up, he still wouldn't be as cold as not to kiss him back. Lips worked in tandem and something was inherently different this time around, there was a burning sensation behind it. An urgency, maybe even a sprinkle of anger. Whatever conglomeration was formed between the two, it sent sparks of heat into a mess of limbs. 

Mouths parted this time and a tongue searched for its synthetic match, coaxing the android into a game that quickly turned into a battle. Hands grabbed faces and kisses separated to stray across cheeks and nibble at ears and necks. They always returned, however, lip-lock after lip-lock being re-created just for the sake of breaking it.

Connor's hands were the first to find clothing and try to remove it, fingers shaking all the while struggling to find a zipper for Markus' outer jacket. The moment they did, the clothing was pushed off broad shoulders and went deeper still, fingers curling under the waist of a deep gray hoodie. 

“What–are you trying to prove?” Markus murmured in his ear and gave his neck a gentle kiss, lips parting against the skin to darken it a bit. The shaking breath that it earned and the way that cold, clammy hands grabbed onto his sides under his shirt told him it was a weak spot. 

“I don't even know anymore Markus...” Breathy words exhaled centimeters from his lips and those big, brown eyes were staring him down again. His pupils were blown and cheeks flushed with heat from either embarrassment or fever. He seemed so vulnerable when his lips were shiny and it was more than obvious all he was paying attention to was the android's mouth.

Right as he started to lean in for another kiss, the robot shifted and diverted to question him, an audible whimper forming in his throat from the smooth rejection. 

“Are you sure you can let a _machine_ have you like this?” The question Markus presented made him swallow audibly. 

Connor's hands came up to the sides of the android's face and he rested his forehead against a tanned one; large, glassy eyes staring him down. “I can't take back what I said,” He shook his head slightly and emotions started to cloud his features, tears welling up around blackened chocolate. “But I can show you what I feel.” 

It was the human's turn to bore the conviction to him, the way his lips trembled and eyes tried their best to focus on his while he spoke. His heart picked up beats and he knew anxiety was wrecking him from the inside out, even as he tried to whisper so gently and calmly to the android. 

Connor closed the distance between them and formed another desperate, needy kiss. Every feeling he had dripped on the edges of his lips and Markus found himself merely following pattern. He felt the brunette’s hands grab onto his and put them on his body as if to give him expressed permission to touch him. 

And so he did. Large, warm hands spread along Connor's skin and contrasted with the cold but soft sensation under his palms. He gripped his hips and pulled him closer to him, his body forming flush to his own while his lips had already wondered from the similar set. He mauled open-mouthed kisses all along the smooth, pale skin and peppered a collarbone with gentle, lingering pecks. There were a lot more grounds to play with seeing as Connor was already devoid of a shirt and only baggy track-pants clung to his waist. 

Fingers wrapped into the android's shirt and with a tug, they both separated long enough to shed it from him. Rich mocha skin was delicately sprinkled with freckles in small patches and Connor found himself staring for a bit longer than he'd ever intended to. The thing that was bothering him the most, was the fact that all he could see was human skin before him. Even when he reached out with timid fingers and settled them to Markus' bare chest, all he felt was warm skin and a rising, falling rhythm. 

He didn't know what to believe anymore. It felt so unnatural but at the same time, it felt the exact opposite. As if he'd known Markus all his life and he was just a regular element to his person. The only thing that drew his vision away, was the small, amber-colored LED that spun around in a staggering pattern. 

Markus' hand raised and covered the fingers that were resting where his 'heart' was and gave them a squeeze. Brown eyes flickered back towards him and a small expression of conflict stitched his brows closer together and thinned his lips into a line. 

“We don't have to continue, Con..” The subtle pet-name that the android had long given him ever since he'd learned his name flowed out so sweetly to meet his ears. The fact that Markus thought there was any way to stop, soothed his heart in a way he doubted the android would ever entirely understand.

“I need you, Markus,” Shame absorbed the tone of his voice and tears threatened to well up in the rich rings of mahogany. “I don't think I've ever needed somebody this badly before and I'm scared.” 

A hand raised to cradle the back of Connor's head and plush lips settled to his forehead, just beside the small bunch of wild curls that draped down towards his eyebrows. The gesture was so incredibly pure that it sent tears over the edges of his eyes and blinking only dropped them down further. 

“Then, for now, trust me and forget what I am,” Markus shifted to hover above lips that automatically reacted for a possible kiss, their hesitation only becoming present when he started talking again. “So I can be what you need me to be.” 

Thumbs wiped at the tears that spilled from brown eyes as a kiss formed and this time, seemed like it had no intention of letting go. Hands reached down and grabbed around Connor's waist and lifted him up with ease, legs wrapping around hips without hesitation. Arms wrapped around Markus' neck as the android walked and if he had one idea of where they'd end up, it would be the bed. It seemed like the situation at hand was going to be taken seriously and done properly, with the utmost care from what Connor felt wrapped around his body.

The mattress soon gently cradled around the brunette’s back and the itchy duvet cover was the last thing on his mind as a tongue slid around his. His senses were drowned in everything that had to do with the android above him and his words still echoed in his ears as if he'd just said them. The thumping noise of boots hitting the ground could be heard in the background as Markus adjusted around him and Connor only found himself clinging to the others form with no reservations.

Hands came to his thighs and gave them a gentle squeeze, giving Connor the signal to unwrap from the androids waist. Fingers wrapped into the loose waistband of his pants and started to slide the fabric down with a gentle shimmy. Kisses trailed down further this time and the brunette found himself pressing his head back against the mattress. His neck was teased with fluttering kisses and collarbone nipped with gentle scrapes of teeth. Goosebumps raised all along his skin and as lips wrapped around one of his nipples, his body jolted and jaw slacked silently.

A hand slid under the male to aide in the subtle slope of his back, leaving him arched in full display for the soft, heated mouth. Markus' tongue flicked and rolled along the small nub and only abandoned one side to treat the other with the same kindness. The wandering lips continued further and further down, leaving small marks wherever they went, that with time would only darken. The subtle outline of abs only made themselves visible from such little body-fat but each was left with a kiss on it, the lines and shapes of Connor's body being subjected to unspoken praise. 

The waistband of the brunette’s pants was secured once again and this time, a smooth glide shed him of his pants and what was left covering his bare form. His legs consciously tried to close and it was clear to both of them that the way he was being treated was doing it for him. His length was hard and resting towards his stomach, heat flushing all the way up to the tips of his ears. Exposure wasn't foreign to him but the difference was the fact that this– being –cared for him. Which only made it that much harder to steel his reactions. 

Kisses settled down the curve of his stomach and despite the lack of breath being emitted, he swore heat followed wherever Markus went on his body. His cock spasmed from lack of attention and the fact he could see the android getting closer and closer to it. Slow, agonizingly slow and tedious. It built up that much more heat in his hips and the moment that contact was made, his form jolted in response. 

Markus wrapped his fingers gently around Connor's shaft and with little allowance for preparation, the tip disappeared between thick, rosy lips. Suction was applied in such a way it made his toes curl and hands fly from his sides to the back of Markus' head. Breath seized in his chest and eyes threatened to roll back, a tongue attacking the sensitive tip with lavished swirls and flicks. 

“Mmh–Fuck–Markus–!” A majority of his length slid into a silky throat and more shuddering, breathy noises found a way out of his mouth. His thighs shook as Markus' cheeks hollowed and soft vibrations resonated from a hum. 

Fingertips scraped along the trimmed buzz cut and fumbled for grasp, hardly able to follow movement as the head he held onto started to bob. He worked the entirety of Connor's length with ease and left little of him untouched, lips forming flush with his base. 

Heat coiled and swirled around in Connor's stomach and he couldn't stop the shifting of his hips, almost as if he wanted to escape the pleasure because it was too much. The sensitivity was heightened dramatically by the high that surrounds every cell in his brain and the further it sank, the more he wanted to stop it. 

Digits came to the android's face and gently grabbed onto his chin, lifting him off himself with a breathy, dazed expression. “I won't last like this..” 

“Just let yourself feel good, Con..” Lips found the insides of his thighs and the hold wasn't long before Markus was back to doing what he wanted. Mouthfuls of supple flesh was pinched between teeth and it left Connor gasping with the contrast. Fingers were stroking his cock and lips kissed his skin tenderly, tongue lapping out to roll over the already pearly head of his length. “Let me make you feel good.”

Lips formed around the ridge of his erection and more and more disappeared between the pillowy perfection. The human found himself chewing the inside of his cheek, stifling the whimpering moans that wanted to leak out of his tightly bound lips. Why he restricted himself so much, he didn't quite understand but he hated to hear the sounds that willingly spilled at gentle touches. His abused system such a stranger to delicate kindness.

Thankfully everyone else wasn't concerned with his pleasure, pain always underlined it and few considered how he felt about it. That was how Connor liked it. It felt so much less personal to be fucked over the back of the couch and not have to worry about moaning from real, bone-deep pleasure. Sparks radiated up and down his spine and collected between his hips, all of his muscles tensing up the more and more sensitive he became. 

“M–Markus!” The second time he found himself uttering the others' name and by the sensation he felt engulf his cock, the android liked to hear him call it. Artificial saliva clung to his shaft and dripped down Markus' chin and from what he could see, it was a hell of a sight. Spit slicked lips leaving him with noodles for legs and he was glad he wasn't being made to stand. There was no way he would have been upright with the way his cock was practically absorbed. 

“St-Stop I'm gonna cum!” Frustration built when he wasn't listened to and instead, his hand was found with a warmer, larger one and fingers laced together for a gentle squeeze. Instead of ceasing with his actions, he chose to hold his hand and tears threatened to mix in with the immense pleasure that numbed his body. 

Connor's body tensed up in release and his eyes squinted shut and lips parted with a silent hiss. His cock freely twitched and spasmed and still Markus didn't release his suction. Even after the flow of cum that was released, his overly sensitive length was still stimulated with all the previous attention. 

“Fuck fuck fuck Markus stop,” His hips shook in response and thighs trembled at the others ears, legs trying desperately to close before they were snapped back open. “Markus, Markus stop, I can't–fuck! Fuck me, I need you inside me!” 

Barely able to catch his breath, he stared down his body to see the heated stained glass eyes smoldering at him. The android looked downright predatory like this, when his lips were wet and mouth slightly ajar from its previous actions. He stared him down and gave another tentative lick to his length, the wanton expression being something Connor doubted anyone got to see. The absolute starving hunger that Markus could display with merely his eyes. 

The android crawled up his body and soon lips were back on his, the subtle taste of himself lingering in the other's mouth. He linked an arm around Markus' neck and held him close, taking full advantage of the tongue that was swirling around aimlessly alongside his. The hand that wasn't busy keeping him captive, slid down tanned skin and went past the barrier of soft, worn-out denim. Much to immediate surprise, Markus wasn't hard and he did his best not to take that personally. 

Instead at the heat of his fingers wrapping around the large cock, it started to spring to life and in seconds it was bulging against its bindings. Pushing fabric down, he merely freed the appendage and left no time for his pants to be shed.

“Holy fuck you're huge,” Connor breathed between kisses, watching color tint synthetic skin and enrich the pigment in Markus' face. The observational mutter caused the android to feel something akin to embarrassment, unsure of what context it fell into. Was it good? Was it bad?

Lubrication poured from the tip and soon Connor's hand was easily slicking up and down the length and diligently watching for any shift in the androids expression. It wasn't immediate but his lips started to twitch when left by themselves and there seemed to be an urgency that grew in the way Markus kissed him. 

Legs spread beneath the android and the slicked hand fell to his own hole, a finger dipping in without restraint and going about the task of readying himself. He watched Markus rise onto his knees and merely observe the motions Connor made in himself, the LED at his temple reflecting yellow light and continuously circling. He was learning, not only learning but taking in every little shift and movement that Connor reacted to. 

“I can't take you right away. You'll split me in two with that thing,” The brunette breathed, glossy eyes locking with the creature that soaked in every feature of his being. It caused a blush to form across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears, being watched like he was. Another finger slid into his body and this time it produced a small huff from his lungs.

 _“Can I..?”_ The question made little sense until he felt slicked up fingers down where his had disappeared into his body. Still, it felt odd to do so but it was a request that Connor wasn't averse to.

He slid his fingers out from himself and gingerly took hold of the hand that had already poised itself to do what he'd just been doing. Slightly larger, thicker fingers eased in this time and Connor found himself tossing his head back with a shaky breath. It felt so different when he wasn't in control of the movements and gentle, testing touches wiggled around inside him. Fingers naturally spread a bit and took his body with them, more space being filled as the knuckles curled and prodded around. 

“Like that?” A curious insight awaiting instruction but instead Markus was met with eyes that struggled to focus on him. A press deeper and his body turned rigid, legs giving a tremor at their sides. 

“Just like that.” Connor exhaled with widened eyes, another press sending a thousand volts of electricity up his spine. “More Markus More..” 

While the instruction wasn't as clear as he hoped, he went on instinct and buried the digits in again, grasp curling and pushing snug against the button that made Connor writhe. Another finger was added and he saw brows stitch together in slight discomfort, before a brushing press inwards and spasms wracked the human body before him. It was fascinating to watch as Connor's cock sprang back to life and seemed to be harder than it was before. 

Hips started to grind and that was when Markus realized he'd stopped moving his hand properly, fingers spreading wide inside the male and forcing a gasp out of him. It felt like such an open but full sensation and it worked beads of pearly pre-cum to surface on the pale cock. 

Connor latched onto his hand and his eyes opened with a pleading desperation, honey-sweet lips and big doe eyes working their magic. “Please.. I need you, I'm ready..” 

His lids closed when lips took hold of his and fingers removed themselves from his shifting insides. Soon something much larger was pressed against his rim and he felt the sticky sensation of lube being generously worked over the area. Androids were definitely convenient, then again he wasn't entirely surprised when they were built to perfection with humans in mind. 

A hand settled on his body and held him tenderly, fingers grasping at a curved hip while the other served as an anchor for Markus to lean over him. He found himself reaching out for that supporting limb and as a cock started to gently push into him, he buried his face against it. Teeth bared against artificial skin and faint traces of thirium left a bitter taste in his mouth. It took a moment for the android to fully sheathe himself in and all the while, he kissed and bit at Connor's throat and shoulder. 

“So good...” Markus praised, lips teasing an earlobe with small clasps. “You're doing so good for me.” His fingers massaged the hip that he held and tried to provide other distracting feelings for the male to focus on. 

“Mmf... Say it again..” A breathless request, body tightening around the firm length that had paused inside him to allow him to adjust.

“You're so good Connor..” The android cooed, vision set on the rich brown eyes that were nothing more than slits at the current moment. “You're such a good boy.” 

The reaction from the words were far from what he expected, the silky heat around him bearing down on him and forcing a stutter from his lips. Brows creased in focus and Markus had to physically restrain himself from wanting to tick his hips forward. Praise certainly did something to Connor and he watched as the earthy tones did their best to locate him. 

“Y-You felt that... Didn't you?” Connor's chest started to pick up breath and one of his hands came to Markus' face to hold his cheek. 

“I don't know what it was.. But it felt good.” The admission brought a rare tinge of a smile to Connor's lips and he couldn't find the heart to dismiss it. It almost felt like then and there, he made up his mind about just how human Markus was. It took a while for the gesture to fade, especially with the way Markus looked at the moment.

“It's pleasure, Markus... Find some more.” Slender arms wrapped around the android's neck and legs closed around his form, feet locking at the small of his back. “Use my body to find it.” 

The first snap of hips knocked the wind out of him, pressure grinding against his sweet spots and almost leaving him empty before seating back in. It was followed with another and it took a few moments and attempts to find a proper rhythm. Deep and slow, that was the name of the game right now and thanks to the fact he'd already cum, he wasn't whining and desperate. No, this was going to be something he was going to enjoy whether it was easy to do so or not.

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock.” A grovel had started to tinge the outline of Markus' voice and the dirty string of words left surprise in Connor's chest. It sounded so natural and to seem so clueless, the android was by far a quick learner. 

“Mmh... Tell me more Markus... Tell me what you feel.” Suddenly the brunette just wanted to hear the little shifts in the android's voice. He wanted to see him messy, to see just how human his expression could become when it was twisted with pleasure. He needed it more than he was willing to admit. 

“You're so warm and tight,” While the words left no breath in his ear he felt the heat from the presence of Markus' lips against him. “And so pretty when you're all flushed with your mouth open.” 

Fingers cupped Connor's cheek and a thumb pressed past his lips to tease his tongue, Markus leaning closer and closer to him before a suddenly rough pace was picked up. He thrust into him with an aiming jab and ran sparks of fire down both their spines. “I want to hear you moan.”

“I don't want to hear it.” Connor's head shook with slight panic and the way his eyes widened made Markus' lips thin and drag down into a slight frown.

“I'll whisper in your ear so you don't.” The hand that had cupped his cheek, slid upwards and covered one of his ears while his lips moved to the opposite. “Let me hear how I make my pretty baby boy feel..” 

As if it was on command, a soft, breathy moan tore from Connor's lips and his body arched into the other males as he never ceased to spike heavy thrusts into his core. For some reason, he heard a tinge of his voice behind Markus' and for once he didn't mind, not when heat gathered to swirl in his hips and little fireworks shot off all across his body. 

“That's it baby, clamp down on me like that, fuck,” The first time he'd heard Markus curse and it was while he was as deep inside him as he could go. A small twinge of pride bubbled in Connor's chest and he let out another lengthy moan as the android lost rhythm again and moved extra deep inside him. 

“Harder Markus!” A slightly increasing sense of urgency behind his words and Markus complied, body shifting into a faster gear. He watched Connor's head press into the mattress and eyes roll upwards as teeth scraped at his bottom lip to silence himself out of habit. 

Markus' fingers raised and wrapped into silky chestnut curls before craning his neck up. _“I said moan.”_ The way the words were growled into his ear Connor couldn't contain the whimper as his form tightened all of his muscles up. 

Lips parted and a loud moan ripped from his vocal cords as Markus pushed up one of his legs and angled himself better. “Mmm–Right fucking there! Fuck yes, Markus!” 

Relentless strength and energy kept up with the stamina beyond that of a human and the repetitious movement almost threatened to become so intense it numbed out. Markus filled every edge of Connor with his cock and it left little room for anything else, ample lubrication dripping down the insides of the brunette’s thighs and butt cheeks. 

Connor's voice was no stranger to bouncing off the walls now, breathless pants of pleasure leaving his mouth dry. In the mix was a surprising underline of Markus' grunts and groans. The android mimicked pleasure to the finest extent, nothing to be surprised given his creator. His pupils were dilated and skin shimmered with sweat despite the lack of moisture on his body. Freckles left a constellation of scatter along Markus' skin that seemed to become more defined the more heated his skin became.

Then there was the way he looked at Connor. Eyes holding both fire and ice, rich ocean and lush land. Thick, well-tapered brows were scrunched up and flawless, sculpted lips were parted in-breath despite the lack of need for it. The only thing that kept Connor aware, was the small LED that had switched three different colors during their current endeavor. Everything else about the android was nothing more than human and a part of him knew that it wouldn't take him long to be able to look past the little spinning mood ring. 

Lips met each other and Connor did his best to focus, eyes wanting to roll and shock after shock being delivered directly to the base of his skull. He felt the movements become a but more sporadic and couldn't contain the noises that were made into Markus' mouth. Stars started to blossom when he closed his eyes and when the android parted to place a gentle kiss against his forehead, his legs tightened at his hips. 

“I'm gonna cum Markus–I can't–!” A desperate warning as heat dropped in his stomach and despite the tension his thighs made, it was getting harder and harder to hold on when ruthless thrusts made his head spin. “Cum inside me, please!” 

“Are you sure?” Markus questioned, watching the heat that consumed Connor's face as he nodded furiously. Still, he never ceased or missed a beat in the pattern he'd established. 

“Fill me up Markus, fu–u–ucking please!” His arms and legs clung to the android like he'd never held onto someone before in his life. It literally felt like he was losing control of his body the more that he tried to fight back the orgasm that wanted to escape. 

The slightly larger male pinned the brunette down to the mattress with his form and rocked into him as deeply as his body would let him. Connor was left gasping for breath and dripping messy moans from his mouth, nails scraping against artificial skin and drawing streaks of bright blue thirium. 

The more and more he felt Connor tighten around him and stiffen up in posture, the more it started to signal his system to orgasm; picking up on the human indications rather quickly. His thrusts picked up double-time – if that were possible – and Connor was left practically howling. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” The brunette cursed, the feeling building to it's pique and washing over him whether he wanted it to or not. His legs started to convulse and the body spasmed beneath the robot as he arched into him. In that moment he swore he lost his sight as his body folded into the duvet and he was left a twitching mess. Right as it started to fall, another thrust was executed and suddenly heat had his toes curling as Markus filled him. 

The android held his body close, arms having snaked around him for the final push that sent him spiraling. His head buried into Connor's shoulder and he used him to muffle a moan that he deemed ready to be too loud.

Weight dipped the mattress further when bodies slumped in a heap, arms and legs slacking and hanging wherever they landed. Both seemed to feel the sudden drain in energy and after the exertion, Connor's consciousness slipped and he blacked out for a few moments. Lids fell shut and the tension in them slacked, a peaceful expression taking hold of his face. His heart-rate slowed and steadied, the visualization of his stress dipping back into an acceptable range.

Markus was the first to come around and it almost pained him to try and rouse the brunette, so instead, he voted to lay with him. With a good grip on Connor, he moved onto his back and changed their position effortlessly, not so much as even needing to pull out. He wrapped an edge of the blanket around the human that laid against his body now, his legs on either side of his hips and bent at the knee. 

Fingers reached up to run through messy brown curls and the opposite hand moved to start to gently try and slide out of the body that still occasionally twitched around his cock. If he wasn't careful, he'd start himself up again, androids refractory periods didn't last very long at all.

“No...” A sleepy mumble nearly startled him and a hand caught the one trying to separate them. “Stay inside me... I just want a nap and it feels good..” 

What an odd request. But as of late, their relationship consisted of them. Each party giving in to not only please the other but satisfy themselves without knowing it. 

Markus would be lying if he said the heat wasn't something that drew him in about the position. Everywhere Connor's bare body laid felt like he was partially diving into hot water. It felt extremely intimate to merely be connected as close as possible, even as the human started to become heavier and heavier without sentient animation. Thankfully he could stay however Connor wanted him, all night without discomfort. That was the beauty behind not needing sleep or feeling pain from having limbs turn dead from someone's weight. 

He found himself staring now that there was nothing obligating him to do anything else. Overall the little details of the worn-out humans face. His complexion was pasty at best and eyes wore deep, dark circles. His lips were just now starting to recover from being split and cracked but a couple of nights prior. But what captured his attention so greatly, was how soft and vulnerable he looked when he slept. Perhaps the only time he saw him completely peaceful with no descriptive emotions clogging his appearance. 

He really was a very very pretty human. A very damaged, very dysfunctional, very timid and blunt at the same time, messy little human. And Markus liked that, he thought. He liked even the not so desirable traits that came packed into the frail seeming man on his chest. 

Somewhere in between his thoughts and observations about Connor, his concentration slipped and an alert caused his LED to spin red. 

**_WOULD YOU LIKE TO ENTER STASIS? ( YES ) ( NO )_ **

What could the harm be for a few hours? To give himself the luxury, especially knowing he'd surely rouse awake with the brunette in his arms.


	5. Never-ending Nightmare

In the years that Connor had let his life slip away from him, he'd never been given something consistent. He traded every day normality for a presence without security or trust or foundation of any kind. He threw off his uniform to instead end up naked more times than he was dressed. He gave up having every hour of his day planned to the utmost detail and preparation, to allowing chaos to become his bride and rule his household. What a cruel mistress she was. 

Then in what felt like an instant, into his life marched Markus. By far the most outstandingly gentle presence he'd ever met. Always punctual and if he said something, it happened or he meant it. Simple in all the right ways but by far one of the most complex creatures Connor had ever had the pleasure of meeting. His expressions were sometimes perplexing and given the right context, he'd seen righteous indignation be put in expert control behind the android. He spoke passionately about topics of his interest and the more Connor got to know about him, the more he started to see what kind of personality had been crafted through the years. 

The first little bit after they had sex it became stiff again and took yet another argument to settle. Words were slung, feelings were hurt and this time, both of them cried. When the emotion erupted out of Markus and it was Connor's fault? That hit harder than anything he felt capable of, making such a strong presence break down from hateful words. It wasn't so easy to fix either. 

The static lasted a handful of days and both parties wore the ailment of stress because of it. Why it plagued him so that Markus wasn't human, Connor couldn't quite settle with. He'd more than proved himself to be so much more and yet, he couldn't manage to stop obsessing over the fact he was an android. Whatever that meant to him, he wasn't sure of either. Did it mean he thought of Markus as a lesser person? Lesser being? Something that didn't feel despite crying? Didn't care despite doing everything he could to prove otherwise?

It had been a week now. And still, Connor didn't know how to say the words 'I'm sorry'. 

Markus hadn't visited in two days and he found himself texting the other with any excuse he could to talk to him. The android never left him on read, he still talked to him no matter how he'd made him feel and because of that Connor felt nothing but guilt in his gut.   
_  
'I bought some groceries... Any chance I could get a chef for the night?' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'Is that your way of trying to entice me to come over? Because it's kind of sad.' #684 842 971_

_'Would you rather me ask more directly? Because I will, don't think I wont.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'Might be nice to get at least that much respect from you.' #684 842 971_

_'Ouch.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'The first time I talk to you and you're asking me for a favor, yeah, ouch.' #684 842 971_

_'I need to see you Markus. Will you please come over? I bought the fucking food as a goddamn excuse, but if you wont let me have it. Just come over. Please.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'I'll be over in 20. I have an errand to run for Leo.' #684 842 971_  
  
This was the first time he'd lied to the brunette and perhaps once Connor saw him face to face, he'd realize it. In the meantime, Markus stood in front of a mirror and he'd been staring down his reflection for a while now. The small LED on his temple flashed red and pulsed with urgency, the thoughts that ran through his head starting to get the better of him. He couldn't manage to see what gave Connor such a complex. Aside from the time Connor had knocked him one, he'd never retracted his skin in front of him. He'd never tried to make it obvious he was an android. He tried to understand him to the best of his abilities. 

But he always saw it. The slight shift in his eyes when Connor looked at him. He always went up past his eyes and no normal person would really be able to tell such a minute gaze. Markus knew exactly what he was staring at and what caught his attention periodically. It shined off the wall when they slept together at night, it showed what kind of state Markus was in and gave away when he was processing or stressed. What it did more often though, was draw Connor's attention and give him a consistent reminder of just what he was. A visual clue that was unable to be ignored. 

And what was it?

Something not anywhere near vital to his being. A decoration. 

Fingers picked up a pair of pliers from the side of the sink that had been previously located and in a swift movement, the light was pried out. A small, button-like bio-component rolling around in the basin of the sink and eventually slipping down the drain.

White plastic made itself known in the area for a few moments before thirium replaced itself and tanned skin took over. Blue blood dripped down the side of his face from seemingly no wound and he brought a dark sleeve up to clear it from his skin. The longer he looked at himself, the more he started to feel whatever mockery his system made of anxiety. Maybe finally, Connor would be able to focus on the fact that he looked the part. 

The walk he made to the grungy complex was the slowest he'd ever taken. No matter what he tried to think about, he found himself riddled with worry and trying to predict what the other would possibly say. At best, he hoped the brunette wouldn't notice first thing that he'd altered himself. Realistically, he knew that wouldn't be the case. Connor spent as much time looking at his LED as he does looking him in the eye. There was no way he wouldn't notice. 

Before he knew it, he was staring at the door-frame of Connor's apartment and hesitating to knock. He wanted to but at the same time, he wanted to run the other direction. In all of this, he hoped he would be able to make a point to the male. He was important enough to do whatever it took to ease his mind, at least that's how Markus felt at this point. 

The knock was greeted how it always was and again his hand froze in place before grabbing the doorknob. Five, ten seconds went by before the door was actually opened and the moment he met eyes with the brunette, he knew it was going to be another ordeal with him. 

Bare feet made their way up to him and hands reached out for Markus' face. Brows stitched close together in a creasing line and he saw the glass of Connor's eyes start to become bleary.

“Markus what did you do..?” A raspy voice asked with emotion building in his throat and the tension bunching up his words. 

“I thought maybe this way.. You wouldn't always have something staring you in the face. To keep reminding you of what you hate so much.” 

Connor's features crumpled into a distorted expression and his weight slid down onto his knees. Shaking hands covered his face and his shoulders started to wrack with sobs, uncontrolled, gasping hiccups forming in his chest. 

“Ma–ark–'m–Sorry!” The stuttering words barely made their way out with the way Connor cried and buried his face into his arms. 

Markus lowered himself to level with Connor and a gentle hand came to his shoulder, drawing the brunette's attention. He watched the teary, rich eyes drain down his cheeks and his body jerked with sniffles and catches in his breath. He didn't quite know what to say, especially with a reaction like that. Concern etched across his face and he watched the other desperately try to compose himself. 

“I didn- I did-nt... Want you to–change–!” Raising up a little bit on his knees he grabbed the android's face again and still couldn't manage to wrangle in his sadness at the thought. “I don't hate you! God, I don't hate you..” 

“I feel like it sometimes Connor, I feel like it! I've watched you stare at that thing for so long.. Like you had to focus on it to keep yourself reminded of what I am and I was sick of it.” Markus admitted, watching every word he spoke seem like it was breaking the brunette's heart further and further. 

“It's not even you Markus! It's not because of you!” Power finally forced words past their broken state and piece by piece, Connor was trying his best to summon up the courage to explain exactly what it was. Obviously his hatred was bleeding into Markus for him to want to physically change himself just to avoid the conflict. He owed him an explanation now. It was as simple as that. 

“Then what is it Con.. I'm grasping at straws. I can't figure out what it is that makes you struggle so much. I've held you while you've sobbed, I've kissed your lips and slept by your side through the night. You let me so close and then you decide I'm a monster in the morning.” The sound of Markus' frustration in the words dulled down to a weary whisper by the end of his sentence. He was the one this time looking at anything other than Connor. 

“Three years ago... My little brother Cole was in a car accident with my Dad one winter and had to be rushed to the hospital. When he got there, there was no one to perform the surgery he needed so it was left to an android.” Sadness lined every word spoken by the brunette and before he could manage another sentence, his hand covered his mouth in thought. “I carried his casket on my shoulders two days later and had to hold my mother while she cried, so I couldn't. I had to show her the only baby boy she had left was enough of a man to allow her to grieve without worrying about how it was affecting him, too.” 

There it was. Every little piece and clue suddenly fit into the puzzle that Markus was taking time and effort to put together. Within an instant, he had the timeline of Connor's life completed and in that minute, he understood. All the hate, all the hurt, all the weariness and more importantly, all the running. 

When the death of a son ravaged the family, ties broke and more damage than what could be fixed was the result. He didn't imagine it took long at all before Connor slipped into an addiction to try and cope with his loss and life after the fact. Not wanting anyone to see him like that, he quietly disappeared without a word and now.. if Markus had to guess, there wasn't a soul that knew he was even alive. 

**[ PATH UNLOCKED ][✔]**

“I've blamed androids for so long because I didn't know what else I _could_ blame. Fate? God? My Father? _Myself?_ ” The admission burnt his cheeks up with heat and shame settled into his core. “But you're perfect. You're so fucking perfect I don't know what to think now.” 

Hands didn't quite know what they wanted to do and raised, arms wrapping around the android's neck. Connor's forehead came to rest against a darker one and tear stained eyelids were heavy with the ache that the topic at hand brought forth. “I love you, Markus. I'm in love with you and there's nothing I can do about it. You've proven every thought I had about androids wrong and I feel like an ass.” 

Warm, smooth hands came to Connor's hips and left heat to soak into the lukewarm flesh; their pull moving Connor closer in proximity to him. He wanted him close, he liked it when he was perfectly snug against his body because the brunette fit there so well. As if he'd been made to form with Markus' body and compliment his stature flawlessly. 

“I love you, Connor.” The android placed a gentle kiss to the shimmering under-eye of the other male, letting the gesture linger for a moment. “That's why I want you to be comfortable when you look at me.”

“That's..” The longer he stared at the beautiful mismatched eyes before him, the more he felt his heart clench over and over. His brows scrunched up in determination and the words he worked up were spoken with as much conviction as possible. “Deactivate your skin, Markus.” 

“What..?” Confusion and worry immediately found its way across the androids face and hesitation was a closely following emotion. “Connor I don't-”

“Please,” Fingertips settled gently to the side of Markus' brow that had held the small spinning light and Connor hadn't left his gaze the entire time. “Turn it off and then kiss me as hard as you can.”

Despite the absolute fear that wrapped itself into every crevice of Markus' chest, a small blue light formed under Connor's fingers and little by little it grew into an edge. Thirium skimmed itself back with a glowing thread and more and more white, inner plastic was revealed. All of the precious little freckles that dusted Markus' face were slowly removed and with it went many defining features he'd come to love about the android. However, even bare, one thing that never changed was the intensity behind the bright ocean blue and garden green. 

The edges and lines of Markus' face stayed the same, the creases that made up the shape of his nose and the corners of his jaw all remained untouched. Even though his appearance was a bit more ghastly, he could identify him in a crowd of a hundred Connor felt. 

What really caused his heart to seize was the fact he saw sudden trails of tears appear down whitened cheeks. Fear was overwhelming Markus to the point that he couldn't take it anymore and if he were human, he'd be trembling uncontrollably if not expressing even more panic. For now, all his systems could handle as a response was synthetic tears.

“I don't care what you are Markus,” Connor pulled the other closer to him and settled a gentle kiss against the temple that had been modified for his sake. “You're the only one that has wiped my tears. The only shoulder I've had to cry on that has had nothing but gentle praise and kindness to give to me.” 

Pale fingers cradled the harsh outer surface of the android's face and cupped wet cheeks, wiping the excess of his tears off as best he could. “You've fed me. Washed the dirt off my skin. Treated my wounds.” 

For the moment, Markus was silent but listening to every word the brunette spoke to him. The passion he held, the conviction was... Connor was telling the truth. His heart was staying level, his pulse barely even registered intoxication. His eyes weren't blown and for once, all he saw was big, rich chocolate diamonds. Despite the tears that occasionally rolled from their corners, everything about the brunette was as serious as the plague. 

“The truth is,” Connor had long leveled with the android and merely looked over his features while speaking to him directly. His thumb idly wiping over the smooth surface of Markus' face in a randomized pattern, more so as he felt like it. “What happened in my life... Has nothing to do with you or what you are. I don't know what it means or why it happened but I know that I love you Markus.”

Lips shamelessly found an artificial pair and the hand that cradled the android's face had shifted to the back of his head to hold him close. Fingers spread gently across the smooth plastic and his eyes had already long closed the moment Markus kissed him back. The hands on his hips grabbed him closer and pulled him flush to the solid body before him. He felt the strong arms slowly ease around him and hold him as close as they could, doubling in on themselves. 

Connor didn't enjoy many things in this life but something about the way Markus held him, was something that he reveled in. Always a firm grasp on his body and always so close he could feel the lines of the flawlessly crafted physique. There wasn't anything that came close to the feeling of comfort and security that it practically forced him to experience. Wave after wave of calming to his frayed nerves and his only complaint was the fact that he could feel the way Markus was holding back. He kissed him lighter, stayed shallow and despite Connor's invitation, stayed to himself. 

“What is it?” The brunette parted just far enough away to speak, focus coming back to look at mismatched eyes as they opened. 

“I don't feel like I should be kissing you like that.. like _this_.” Markus' hand lifted to gesture at himself and his features wore adamant lines of concern despite the lack of minute features such as eyebrows. 

“Markus. _This_ is you.” Connor reached out for the android's jacket and pulled it open, pushing it off of his shoulders. “And you're going to do more than kiss me.” 

“Connor I can't-” “You're going to.”

The look in brown eyes was probably the look that could rightfully end Markus if it wanted to. He wore so many expressions in the time that he'd gotten to know him and his favorite was the one he wore right now. He looked like hellfire and the wrath of God himself couldn't persuade him. Like torture upon every fiber of his being wouldn't be enough to change his mind. The honesty out of a person who wasn't living an honest lifestyle was something rare and the android recognized that simple beauty.

“You're going to stay just like that... And you're going to fuck me until I can't stand up straight. Until I can't think properly or see anything but you anymore.” The sound of a buckle being opened rang out between them and Connor's hands busied themselves opening Markus' pants, yanking the leather from it's loops to be dropped to the floor. 

“I don't have anything special to offer you, Markus.” The matter of fact way he made the statement hurt the android. He believed it, that he was nothing special. “But I'll give you everything that I am... In the only way I know how.” 

For once, silence thinned between them and soon, nothing but the sound of breath and kisses echoed in the space. There wasn't anything to say anymore that hadn't already been laid out on the table. Markus wasn't about to leave that kind of offering on the plate without consuming every piece of it until he was stuffed. If Connor really wanted him to stay in his bare state, he would. He would also love him just as hard as he usually would if not a little bit harder just because. 

He lifted the brunette from the floor the moment he got his footing and as always, carried him to the bed like he deserved. Stripping him was another delicacy that he took his time with, hands easing the fabric down Connor's legs with warm palms. Neither of them were willing to part the kiss that was finally at the intensity and depth that they both desired. Arms grabbed at one another and hands hadn't stopped even beyond the limitations of clothing being in the way. Fabric littered the surrounding ground of the bed and blankets were kicked there soon after to be retrieved later. 

No one bothered to say a word to each other, bodies taking over the conversation and continuing it for them. They way they kissed and touched and grabbed or the way fingertips scraped; it became a message of it's own telling.

A need that neither of them could convey, but wanted to with all of their beings.

… 

Connor laid against Markus' chest in a sweaty heap, skin shimmering off of the light in the room and the sensation of fingers in his hair kept him alert. His body raised with deep breaths and shoulders trembled on the exhale. Exhaustion had long sank into his body and with a glance out the covered window, the light outside had abandoned them quite a while ago. 

“I love you, Markus.” A gentle whisper of perhaps the fiftieth time he'd said such. Whispers in the androids ear or little moans against his skin of the words he'd almost forgotten how to say. Now that he remembered, he didn't want to stop and more importantly, he wanted Markus to know it.

A gentle arm pulled his body up a bit and lips kissed his forehead, settling there for a few lingering moments. “I love you, Connor. I love you so much.”

“Do you believe me now? When I tell you I love you.” The brunette propped himself up a bit, adjusting enough to look Markus face to face while the android's head rested on the slope of a pillow. 

“There's not a doubt in my mind.” And there wasn't now. Still, he laid bare under the other and nothing but white plastic spanned his form. What had started as feeling unsure and uncomfortable, changed and felt as natural as could be. 

“That's how I want it to stay.” Fingers raised to touch the android's temple and Markus understood the gesture, skin starting to form from the point and spread outwards. Thirium raced to meet itself and little by little, the personable markings started to replace themselves on the android's complexion.

“Back to normal?” Lips spread into a smile and he watched the brunette succumb to imitating the gesture. 

“Back to looking like a heartthrob.” A small, breathy chuckle and Connor couldn't help but smile a bit wider when the android gave him a playful wink. 

Markus sat himself upright and took Connor with him, the other easily shifting to sit in the space his legs made when they folded up. He grabbed onto Connor's backside and lifted him a bit closer, causing his thighs to spread further against his torso. “My heart only throbs for you.” 

“Oh shut up,” An embarrassed snort and Connor pushed into the other's shoulder with a thump, smile infectiously spreading across his lips. “I can't handle all that sappy shit, I can barely tell you I love you.” 

“But you do. Even when you were about to cum, you still took the time to say it.” Markus' features disappeared into the kiss-bruised neck of the brunette and left gentle pecks along his skin. 

“That's because it's true.”


	6. Today I Made A Choice

Days passed and without knowing quite why Connor's disgust was steadily growing more and more as time ticked on. It started when he tried to neatly form a line of coke and he suddenly couldn't bring his shaking hands to do it. He craved it, he wanted it so badly but for some reason, he couldn't make himself to tear out another piece of a page and clear the powder from the cover of the story. 

Before he understood what was going on, he couldn't so much as look at David no matter what he said or did. He came to drop off supply and Connor held no quips, no remarks, nothing that would prolong his stay and that in itself was irritating to the Ex-Captain. 

“You're not going to say anything to piss me off last minute?” Allen questioned, watching Connor shake his head dismissively. 

“I've got nothing to say to you.” 

The progression of hatred boiled in Connor's gut and he knew it would only be a matter of time before David found out that he'd started to refuse to sleep with customers. The money would tell on him and despite the fear wrapped around that, he couldn't bring himself to care. Since the first time he'd let the android touch him, his appetite had changed and it was like a fog that had been drowning him, lifted. The moment someone else's hands met his skin he wanted to recoil. The moment fingers bruised his wrists and strands of hair were ripped from his head, he was made painfully aware that there was a difference. 

God, there was a difference. His mind did nothing but compare everything to how Markus treated him and sometimes all he could manage was to sob about it. He was getting more and more discontent and it started to ruin him from the inside out. No matter how much time he got to spend with the android, it wasn't enough. It didn't satisfy the need to sleep with him every night or feel those arms wrap around him and tell him that he was enough and everything was alright. When it indeed was far from that. 

Markus became the only constant in his life and the only representation of peace that he'd seen since he'd given everything up for drugs. The things he'd seen in three years had ultimately ruined his outlook and the people he'd met did nothing but drag him down to what felt like the depths of hell. Greed made people look and act ugly. Addiction made people turn and he was seeing it more and more. Every lie he was told, every twitchy, shifty glance he was seeing differently and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Every so often, joy would come over in the form of the tanned skinned male. His smile would greet him, his kisses would soothe him and his voice, his voice made everything feel right with the world. When he felt the warm touch of hands, he felt something akin to real-life euphoria. Sans cocaine or weed or pills of any kind. As his senses filled with pleasure their bodies could supply, the full-form high –that was Markus as a whole– packed itself into every crevice of his shape. Every twist in his brain, every nerve in his skin. 

There was nothing that could have prepared him for the obsession that his mind, body, and soul had formed around the one being that held him down. 

And so still being naive as to why, or when or how... All Connor knew was he was downright sick of it. 

The old analog clock on the wall ticked in such a way it grated on his nerves and as he laid on the bed, the metaphorical gears in his head spun rapidly. His sight was locked on the ceiling but visions behind his eyes were far more grandiose than the space around him. Acid swirled around in his stomach and despite the recent purging, there was nothing that would settle nausea. 

Cold, sweaty fingers grabbed at the phone by his side and brought it to his face with a squint. The time on its screen was the first thing that warranted speed in his next decision. 

_'I can't do this anymore Markus.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'What do you mean?' #684 842 971_

_'I mean I can't live like this anymore.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'Should I be worried you're going to commit suicide on me?' #684 842 971_

_'Not like that... I just can't keep going like this.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'What's your plan then?' #684 842 971_

_'I want you to call the police and send them to my address in 20 minutes.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'What do you want me to tell them?' #684 842 971_

_'Whatever it takes to get them there the fastest.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'Connor, what are you going to do? Answer me.' #684 842 971_

_'I'm going to stay alive as long as I possibly can Markus.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'I wish you'd just answer the goddamn question!' #684 842 971_

_'I love you, Markus. In case something happens, I love you.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'I love you too, Con. I love you too but I'm having trouble trusting this situation!' #684 842 971_

_'Don't trust the situation, trust me.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'..Okay. 20 minutes. On the dot.' #684 842 971_

_'Come see me after you call.' UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_'I'll be there. I promise.' #684 842 971_

When he heard the rattling of the apartment doorknob, his heart sank into the ground far beyond the mattress. A key jostled around in key-hole and the very sound of metal scraping metal sent chills up his spine. He already knew who was behind the key. 

The door slammed open and the doorknob chipped into the wall it was close to when it flung back a bit too far. He didn't have to look to hear the immediate anger that was present in David's actions. His breathing was labored and if he looked, he'd probably be red in the face and gaping with his teeth grit. 

“One of my boys called.. and said you turned one of his boys down.” The man fumed, green eyes heated and dark in their gleam. “Have I not beat it into you yet?”

Connor uprighted in the bed and slung his legs over the edge, fingers grabbing a pack of cigarettes to light one up. With an exhale of smoke he finally looked at the man whom, as he suspected, had turned himself beet-red with anger and the vein in his neck was straining against the form his shoulders held. His stomach had long dropped and he already knew he was in for a world of hurt. When he told Markus he was going to try to stay alive, he meant it. He was about to be exposed to all the hell this man could unleash on him and yet he couldn't manage to care. Might as well make it worth the beating and speak his mind.

“Do you know why they replaced you and your entire team with androids and not me and mine?” 

The surprise the question wrote across the Ex Captian's face was almost priceless as he watched Connor's lips draw back into a smirk.

“Because they have no use for a violent fucking nutcase.” The brunette snorted, head cocked to the side to lean on his shoulder before taking another long drag. “And now you've convinced yourself that taking it out on me will somehow make you feel better about your pathetic life.” 

The twitch that overcame Allen's eye was but a minor manifestation of the rage that coursed through his veins and for the moment, he let the boy before him dig his own grave. He watched Connor stand and approach him slowly, pausing in front of him and looking him eye to eye for the first time in ages. 

“I'm not your fucking toy David,” The cigarette was raised and without hesitation, smudged deeply into the other's arm, twisting the cherry into his skin. Saliva was collected in his cheeks and simultaneously spit directly into the Ex Captian's face, not giving him a moment to react or recoil. “Not anymore.” 

.  
.  
.

**00:13:59**  
**00:13:58**  
**00:13:57**  
**00:13:56**

Markus stood at the entrance of the house, body stuck in motion and posture ready to go at any second. He'd long donned outer-wear and now, he was waiting for the appropriate time to bolt out the door and make a run towards Connor's apartment. His mind was racing with thoughts of what could be going on and more importantly, he didn't quite understand why there needed to be a pause. Why twenty minutes? Why not now? 

It was hard to trust someone else's judgment, he'd admit it. 

“You've been there for a solid five minutes, are you okay Markus?” 

Leo's voice behind him startled him and he turned to look at the male who was for once, puzzled with genuine concern. He made his way closer and closer to the android and the lines on his forehead were present with the current expression. 

“You've been gone a lot and I've been finding these everywhere.” Raising an empty plastic Cyberlife bottle, he rattled it around and a small drink of bright blue thirium spun around the container. 

“If everything goes well Leo, I'll tell you everything,” Markus replied, watching the other males features even out a little bit with the reply. It was odd to have such a rambunctious man worried about him. 

Then again, he had every reason to. 

His joints were stiff and his fans were stuttering occasionally inside him. Thirium pumped at a thinned consistency and he was having trouble with it evaporating the faster it raced through his internal tubes. An overload of sensation was building pressure in his skull and it mimicked pain to the degree of a headache. His body was overloading. If he still had his LED, it would be flashing and the visual indicator of his condition was too damn close to maxing out. 

**[STRESS LEVEL 99%]**

“I've been thinking,” Leo started, coming to lean against the wall opposite of the door. “Maybe it's time to get some help. I don't... know if I want to live like this for the rest of my life.” 

“You won't have to do it alone, Leo.” Markus turned to pull the door open and again, stopped to look over his shoulder at the male. “I promised you and Carl that I'd be here and I intend to keep that promise.” 

“Thank you, Markus.” 

Markus' eyes widened marginally at the words the male spoke and the brunette quickly turned and disappeared into the living room with embarrassed haste. He'd never heard the words spoken in the years he'd been in existence. From his father, sure, but Leo? 

A smile thinned at the android's lips and he couldn't help the great pride and pleasure that it gave him to hear such words from such a challenging person. It was definitely a milestone that he never thought they would reach. Despite his fear over what was the right thing to do, he was coming around and things were going to work out for the better. 

At least in that situation.

**00:00:03**  
**00:00:02**  
**00:00:01**  
**00:00:00**

CALLING 911

_“911 What's your emergency?”_

.  
.  
.

Cool metal was flush against Connor's legs and the sensation was something euphoric. Sirens had long been cut for the sanity of the block and the night was filled with red and blue flashing bouncing off of the buildings that made up the street. A warm blanket was carefully draped across his shoulders and people had flooded the area in pace, running between the apartment and the various public service vehicles. 

A paramedic-bot took careful browse over the veins in his arms and was quickly setting up an IV drip, tape being placed over the tube left in his skin. The bag was hung on a hook inside the interior and again he was left alone for another long moment while more preparation was made for the eventual trip to the hospital. 

Despite the pain that was currently coursing through his body, adrenaline had long made its appearance and he was left shaking in-between the two sensations. Anxiety was causing his heart to race and the taste of blood still lingered in his mouth whenever he swallowed. His jaw was bruised and one of his eyes blackened and nearly swollen shut. Dried plasma left trails from his nose but more noticeably, left a huge path down his mouth and neck. His face wore splatter marks and his chest was smeared with the substance and held no source to indicate it was his own. 

A detective made a beeline for Connor and when he finally made it up to him, he looked a bit stern in expression. “So where did you put it? He's still screaming about it and we can't find any trace of where it could be.” 

“I bit that fucker off... And I flushed it down the toilet. Tell him the only dick he gets to fucking have from now on is his personality.” Connor spat and left the man before him with reasonable shock across his face at the newly discovered news. 

Again, left by himself, he found that he was anxiously scanning around the area. He was looking, searching for the familiar face he wanted to see so badly. At last, he saw a body in the distance running. The police tape was no such barrier as it was leaped over with a lunge that an Olympic track star would envy. Nothing stopped the android from racing and locking eyes directly onto the brunette that sat in the back of the ambulance. 

“Markus!” Reaching out the only arm he could lift, in a matter of moments the male was at his side and cupping his face between chilled palms. 

“God Con... You look awful.” Markus started, thumbs wiping tenderly under the bruised and blackened eyes of the brunette. He scanned over every inch of the male before him and his brows furrowed tightly with worry. “Your arm- What else is broken?” 

Connor held on tightly to the hand that held his face and he couldn't help the small smile at the relief Markus' presence brought him. “Couple fingers, wrist.. and by what it feels like, a couple of ribs. But I couldn't care less.”

“Is he dead?” The android questioned, the first thing he'd noticed having been the copious amounts of source-less blood. It had to be someone other than Connor's.

“No. Just castrated... He picked the wrong time to try and get some head.” Connor himself grimaced at the job he'd done but justice bordered every edge and he knew it was well deserved. Allen wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore, especially not how he'd used and abused him through the years.

“He's going away, right?” Markus accommodated for when Connor leaned forward to rest his head into the span of his chest and his hands had long shifted into slightly tangled brown curls. He soothed them back and ran the touch down the other's neck, merely trying to ease the anxiety he could nearly feel flowing off the brunette.

“For a long.. Long time I hope..” Connor mumbled, arm having reached out to wrap around the android and steal the heat he offered. Despite the pain radiating through him and the fear and the emotions that clogged his brain; when his senses were surrounded by Markus, all the severity lessened greatly. From the clean scent to the warmth his body gave off, to the sensation of his fingers combing through his hair.

A voice cleared behind them and Markus turned slightly to look in the direction that it came from. An older man stood in place and started to approach them rather casually while holding up a badge despite the lack of uniform.

“Hank Anderson with Detroit PD, I need to speak with the victim.” The man spoke with a gruff voice, watching the male turn to the person cradled in his arms.

“D-Dad..?” Tears took over Connor's voice and he lifted himself, shifting to peer around Markus.

The moment that the android stepped off to the side, the badge dropped out of the older man's hand and his face contorted into a nondescript emotion. Brows furrowed, lips thinned and blue eyes gained a watery depth.

“Connor?” Hank left no time to get closer to the male sitting in the ambulance and the closer he got the more emotion played on his face. “Connor!”

In a moment's notice, large arms were wrapped around his shoulders and despite the pain, it sent through his body, he couldn't find the ability to contest it. A familiar and nostalgic scent filled his senses when cheap cologne assaulted his nose and he felt the man holding him close tensing with silent tears.

“We thought you were fucking dead..!” The gray-haired man mumbled under the barrage of feelings and cradled the younger male as close to him as he could manage. “Your mom and I.. God, she'll cry as hard as when you went missing.”

A sniffle came from the brunette and he did his best to keep himself collected as Hank drew back to look at his face. Displeasure was mixed into his expression and yet the joy that threatened to over-power it was still prominent. “I've missed you son. I've missed you more than this old bastard has words to express.”

“I've missed you too, Dad.” Connor gave a rare but warm smile and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Markus idly holding his opposite elbow. He hadn't said a word and Hank had yet to acknowledge he was there. Once the man had separated from him, he reached his hand out towards the android and beckoned him closer. “Markus, come here.”

Without hesitation, the android made his way closer and his hand reached out to grab onto Connor's, bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

“Dad, this is.. my boyfriend Markus. Markus, Hank.” Despite the presumed stiffness, Connor watched the two exchange a rather normal handshake and neither seemed out of place gathering around him. “He's the only reason I'm alive and here, I owe him a lot.”

Hank's mouth cocked in a half-smile and his gaze shifted from Connor to Markus and found himself nodding. “Any person that loves my son is welcome in our family.”

“Excuse me, we're about ready for Transit.” A paramedic android piped up, circling the ambulance after getting out of the passenger seat. “We need to get you over to the hospital, they have a room for you Connor.”

“We'll continue this at the hospital. I'll be tailing you so we can make this quick.” Hank announced, reaching out to give Connor's head an affectionate ruffle. “We've got a lot of catching up to do.”

Markus carefully helped the other android maneuver Connor onto a stretcher and buckle him in with the utmost care. The paramedic-bot sought out another blanket from the small warmer and spread it out across the male, tucking the edges in for him and turning to Markus with a small smile.

“Please buckle up on the bench when we start moving, sir. You're welcome to ride with him.” Another gentle gesture from the female and she turned and hopped out of the vehicle to close the doors behind her with a secure thud.

“You did it, baby.” Markus started, taking a seat on the bench and leaning over the bed to latch back onto Connor's hand. He brought it to his lips for the umpteenth time and kissed tenderly over the bruised and swollen knuckles of the brunette. “You're free.”

“I just.. want to go home. Sleep in my old bed read all my old books and wake up safe every morning.” The more he spoke, the more Connor's face shifted into a fatigued smile. The adrenaline was coming down and he was starting to crash, the edges of pain still trying to keep him sentient and alert. “With you, Markus.”

“Your wish is my command.” Markus teased, cheek brushing against the back of Connor's hand with a loving caress as he held it. “Did you mean it though? When you called me your boyfriend?”

A chuckling breath left Connor's nostrils and he forced his eyes open a bit further from their lowered position. “If you don't mind dating your dealer.”

“Ex-dealer.” Markus corrected, watching chocolate eyes roll with amusement. “And it would be an honor to date Connor Anderson, the strongest and most resilient man I know.”

“You mispronounced 'most stubborn'.” The brunette teased, “Now kiss me, Mr. Manfred.”

Markus happily obliged, leaning a bit further to place a gentle kiss to Connor's lips, the gesture immediately returned. The kiss stayed shallow and chaste, something that the two delighted in more often than not.

“Here's to the start of your new beginning.” Markus smiled.

“ _Our_ new beginning.” 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going on this adventure with me. I hope those of you that reached the end, enjoyed the time spent. 
> 
> I know this story wasn't perfect, the characters aren't canon-consistent but, here is a spin. I had a great time writing this and I hope to further it with some more small parts later. Some aftermath, a sequel, whatever it may be but I'm not entirely off this idea train yet. I've also got another few RK1K things that I hope to see finished at some point. 
> 
> I know it ended a bit abruptly but in this one, I wanted Connor to save himself. He's strong. He's independent. He always has been. He just had to get in the mindset and want to do it. The right mindset to want to better himself. And I wanted Markus to not be the savior this time. I wanted him to be a normal deviant doing his best to care for the ones that treat him like he's a person. I hope to eventually expand Leo's story a bit more and have their relationship be not only mended but have some good come out of Markus trying to help him survive his coping methods. I've got some ideas.
> 
> Anyways, without wasting any more of your time, let me know how you enjoyed it if you've got a moment. And as always, thank you for going on the dark side with me. It's always a pleasant ride. Stay frosty and have a good one guys. 
> 
> XOXO


	7. Epilogue

_Five days._

_That’s how long it had been since Cole had passed and the family had started to crumble beneath Connor’s feet. He didn’t want to think about it, but the little boy was the glue that kept his Father Hank and Mother Lydia, together. Now that he was gone, there hadn’t been peace, sleep or quiet in the house since._

_Fights broke out every time they saw each other's faces and Hank turned to alcohol when she refused to stop blaming him. She no longer could stand to look at Connor, first in the eye but soon, altogether. She started to avoid wherever he went and when he sought her out, she’d turn to keep from facing him._

_“Your mother’s just crazy..” Hank slurred, body slumped onto the bar while still tossing back another hefty swig of whiskey. “Anymore... Your old man is too.”_

_Connor reached out when his father started to slide but couldn’t keep him from pouring off the barstool. The only thing he managed was to cradle his head and upper-half and kept it from bouncing off the concrete as he fell. “Dad!”_

-

_“I just can’t take it anymore… I haven’t felt anything in weeks. Mom and Dad are filing for divorce and it’s only been all of two months.” Connor explained, what seemed to be the 5th beer being cracked open and tipped back with sloppy, disjointed movements. “You’re the only person who’s listened to me in this goddamn mess.”_

_“And I will always listen to you, you know that.” David piped up before taking a lingering sip of his beer, it’s number having long been lost and mixed with Connors. The table was littered with green glass and he watched as Connor started to get teary-eyed. “Hey, look I’ve got something we can do to make you feel better.”_

_“Yeah? I doubt it.” The brunette retorted, locking eyes with a small false book as it was taken off the bottom shelf of the coffee table._

_Soon David was unscrewing a small vial full of white powder and holding his hand out for Connor’s. “Here, gimme your hand.”_

_“The fuck is that Allen?” Connor’s brows pinched in concern and suddenly he shook his head. “Nuh-uh no way, keep that shit out of here. You don’t need it either.”_

_“Come on, it won’t hurt you. Just a little bump and I promise Connor, it’s gonna make you feel like smiling again. You’ll feel good, you’ll feel happy... God, it’s so good.” Dishing a tiny bean of white powder onto his thumb-nail, with a quick inhale it was gone and an easy wipe of his nose._

_After seeing the gesture, Connor’s eyes widened and he struggled to swallow the mouthful of beer he’d taken. “Is that what the fuck you’re doing every time you do that shit with your nose?!”_

_“Hah, It’s a rough job. The focus is amazing, I’ve gotten where I am thanks to it. Come on,” Dishing out another bump, he kept it a bit smaller this time around and held it out. “Trust me.”_

_The glare on Connor’s face stayed locked on the extended cocaine and his glance back up at the SWAT Captain held the same knit expression. “I don’t wanna get into that shit David, I’m good.”_

_“If you were good, you wouldn’t be sitting here for the fifth fucking night in a row, drinking on my couch. One time. You’re not gonna get addicted, you’re always in control.” Holding it up a bit further, he gave a nod towards the drug-covered fingertip._

_Connor’s brows were cinched as far as they could and lines took over the creasings of his forehead. His sight flickered back and forth in focus and with another hefty drink of his beer, he leaned forward and greedily sucked the powder clear, immediately coming to pinch his nose after._

_“That’s my fuckin’ boy.” Uproarious praise and David grabbed Connor’s shoulder with a sway. “You’re gonna feel so fucking good in a second.”_

_The scent was unpleasant and it initially burnt before a numb sensation quickly followed wherever the crystals landed. In a matter of moments, his mind started to clear and for the first time in what felt like forever, he felt a small bit of pleasure fill the back of his head._

_“Are you feelin’ it, Connor?” Soothing a hand over the brunette's spine and using a slow pace, Allen’s fingers dipped lower and lower before settling on the small of his back._

_“Y-Yeah… Something.” Connor’s heart started to race and as time progressed, he heard blood thumping behind his ears, practically causing a deafening effect to surround him. All he could feel was the hand on his back and it was causing a tingling heat to penetrate through his body, into his core._

_A gentle, casual adjustment of his posture and the brunette used his arm to carefully push Captain Allen’s off his body, sitting up straight with a clearing of his throat. “I feel a little bit better actually..”_

_A pinch of David’s brows and he reached out again, this time grabbing onto Connor’s hip and playfully squeezing it. “Give it a second and we’ll take one more.”_

_Another clearing cough and Connor stood, suddenly dipping forward and feeling his equilibrium bottom out. It took a fast move, but Allen grabbed him and pulled him backward, saving him from crashing through the glass coffee table in front of them. A heavy collision and Connor’s back landed flush to the Captain's chest, legs freely parting and backside shifting against a hard, clothed erection in the slide._

_Goosebumps raised along his body and he felt a heaving breath against the back of his neck. His skin crawled and it took him a moment to gather himself as the room spun around him. Arms were iron tight around his body and he tried to take it as a good thing, seeing as the man saved him from possibly killing himself with wrought-iron and glass._

_“I-I’m good..” His voice hardly came out and the hands on his body were slowly shifting, one getting dangerously low to his half-hard cock. He knew the sensitivity and arousal was due to the coke he’d taken but it was a rather normal symptom; something he didn’t think Allen would make a big deal of._

_“Come on, let me distract you Connor..”_

_A gasping breath suddenly stuttered out of the Captain's throat when an elbow was jabbed into his abdomen without warning. His arms slacked and the male in his grip struggled to get to his feet, finally making it around the danger of the coffee table and staggered around the couch._

_“I’m leaving!” Connor shouted, fighting his way through the way that the liquor and beer were intensified by the drug. He felt so much more in-tune with his body and in this case, it wasn’t good._

_He walked up to the locked kitchen door and struggled to unlock the variations of security that had been installed. A sliding chain, a bolt lock, a ball latch and finally freezing air hit him and helped keep him alert._

_He had to leave. He wanted to never look back and he already hated the high in his brain that kept his body turning. Thoughts swirled in his head as he forced his body to operate to something that would be able to get him home. Anger more and more bubbled in his gut and he never wanted to see the Captain again as long as he lived. Which would be no easy feat, considering he’d be forced to see him Monday._

“Connor!” Markus exclaimed, shaking a shoulder as the male trembled and spasmed in his sleep. 

The brunette woke with gasping breath and his form launched itself upwards into a sitting position. Pain radiated through his core and ripped his conscious awake with the movement, injured ribs shifting and jolting every crease of his brain. The return to his present body was alarming and in a moment's notice, tears were trickling down his face with no expressed emotion. How much further would his dreams have taken him? He didn’t want to know. 

“You’re awake baby, you’re awake, shh..” The android pulled the male closer to him and cradled his head to his shoulder, brushing his sweat-stringy hair back with gentle sweeps. He took diligent care to mind the casts that had been placed to let bones heal, embracing him naturally without disturbance. “I’m sorry I couldn’t manage to wake you sooner. You’ve been at it for a while but you wouldn’t come to.”

The sound of Markus’ voice soothed Connor instantly and he realized slowly that he was nowhere near the crazy Ex-Captain. Far from anything of the sort. The decor around him caught his attention and he took his time glancing around from the resting position in the other male's arms. 

He was home and he had been for a while now. Posters, medals and old decor covered the space and even the few days he’d returned, he wasn’t quite used to seeing the room left how he’d kept it. Hank hadn’t touched anything and merely kept the door shut so a wash of sheets and a good dusting, it was back into living condition. 

“Are you sure you can stay here Markus..? You haven’t left my side since I got released from the hospital.” Connor mumbled in lingering fatigue and felt a warm hand rub over his back in small circles, giving him something to focus on and keep alert.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere, not while you’re sleeping at least. I want to be here to wake you up if at all possible. Now come here.” Markus adjusted himself onto his back on the bed and held his arms out, Connor turning and crawling onto the android’s body to lay flush against him. Heated fingers worked over his back and through his hair and already, lids lowered with the desire to return to sleep. Markus diligently covered him up and returned to soothing over his form.

“I’ve got you. Nothing is going to happen to you while we’re here Con... I’m right here and Hank, he’s right across the hall. Sumo is sleeping on guard at the door, you’re safe baby boy.” Brushing the lengthening curls from Connor’s forehead, Markus leaned forward a bit to press a kiss to the surface in reassurance. 

“Thank you, Markus..” A dazed mumble and he knew Connor was already drifting back off to sleep. 

He held no intention to follow suit, instead, he refused to let his hands settle on the other's body; he wanted to keep soothing him even well after he’d fallen into a deep, restful state. He registered the increase in Connor’s weight on him and when he felt the full extent, he knew he’d made his way back into dream-land. Hopefully, this time, without whatever terror it was that had eaten at him prior. 

Neither of them knew that this was only the beginning. The beginning of many, many more sleepless nights and heartache.


End file.
